The Apocolypse
by bwm28
Summary: An alternate version of season 5 where the events are similar, but have several different turns from the original and the SVU team hooks up with Sam and Dean to stop it.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of it All

**The following story is an alternate version of season 5 of Supernatural and just a random time in the world of Law & Order: SVU. I don't own any rights or production to any of the characters or anything (he he). I hope you enjoy the story as I write it.**

**I did some research before writing this to find out how to fit the characters into the story and I hope I write it in correctly so no one is thinking that I am off.**

**Continuity: The following story takes place just after Sam and Dean break the final seal and release Lucifer from the cage. **

**Chapter 1: The Start of it All**

After Sam and Dean Winchester both saw the cage open, they were quickly taken and placed on a plane for safety. After they saw this; they saw a massive explosion on the ground and the explosion started to spread in the immediate vicinity.

The next day in New York; there were reports of the explosion happening around Ilchester, Maryland and the detectives of the SVU had just filed in for their daily shifts. Munch was already starting to go on about conspiracies of the explosion by saying things like,

"This sounds like a new government issued mind control device to completely control everyone."

Fin immediately got on his case and told him that if he even mentions black helicopters that he would transfer to a better unit. While this was going on and the detectives were preparing to carry on with their current cases; Cragen ran into the room and told everyone,

"All of you get your things and come with me, NOW"

Detective Elliot Stabler asked him, "What's going on captain?", "Why the rush?"

Cragen told him, "This is an immediate priority, we have to go NOW."

The unit went down to 1 Police Plaza and entered a room filled with top NYPD officials, FBI officials, and a few religious officials in the city. Cragen began to make the introductions,

"Everyone; all the people that are gathered here like me are part of a secret council that was formed to talk about one thing that we knew was inevitable and that time has come. This time is known as Armageddon or the End of Days."

Munch chummed in and said, "You have to be kidding; that has to be one of the biggest conspiracy theories out there and I have many on it; this could just be some big government fear tactic to get us afraid of something that really is not."

Cragen went on to explain to everyone that he was dead serious and that everyone present was waiting and hoping the day would never come, but that it was here. He then explained that each of them were selected because the US was chosen to be ground zero for the global events to come and that they were to help in stopping the main events from happening.

Stabler said, "Assuming this is true; how can we stop it; were not saints and we have done some wrongs of our own?"

Cragen said, "You were each selected because you believe in the goodness in this world and as such you're the perfect choice and this is to help with redemption for some of your unfortunate deeds."

Cragen then went on to explain what will happen.

"All of your current duties and cases have been suspended until this has past because right now; this is the most important priority, not only for the city, but for mankind. You must do anything and everything you can to stop the apocalypse from happening for if the final stage happens; all humanity is lost."

He then went on to explain, "You will not be working alone; there are a group of brothers you will be working with; do the names Sam and Dean Winchester mean anything to you?"

Fin then said, "Oh yeah, I heard of them; those two are wanted all over the country for credit card fraud, grave desecrations, and even first degree murder in St. Louis. I however, thought they were dead."

One of the FBI agents then joined in the conversation and said, "I am assistant director Richardson from D.C. and I can assure you that this is no joke. I assume then detective Tutuola then you know what happened in Colorado?"

Fin said, "Yeah; the Winchesters, the sheriff, deputies, the secretary; and two of your fellow agents and one of your deputy directors had died in a massive explosion."

Munch then said, "I always had theory on that incident in which the government wanted to cover its tracks for an experiment they were conducting."

The agent turned to Munch and said, "Well you were wrong and you'll learn more then you realized as you take this quest; but the Winchesters are alive and the only ones capable of leading this battle and you will work with them." He then said, "The agent who was after them was a good friend of mine and I had to keep him in the dark about what was really going and I was going to come clean after the Colorado incident; but it was too late; now, I have to fight with the other agents in this council on our own with your help."

Suddenly, a man in a trench coat came into the room and said, "Thank you gentlemen for bringing these chosen to your council; I will take it from here." He took a seat and told the detectives, my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord and I know that you can help in the crusade ahead."

Stabler said, "How do you know we can?"

Castiel said, "Because Heaven feels that it is imperative that you assist with Sam and Dean."

Cragen said, "Call your families and relatives now and tell them that you are going to be away for a while because this is it, 'End Times', and we have been chosen to fight it. Then, go home and pack your clothes and any other items you think can be of use."

Stabler then said, "Assuming all of this is real; how do we start? We do not even know where Satan or any of him demonic minions are or even where they will pop up."

Cas then said, "After you say your goodbyes to your families, I will teleport you to a motel located in Maryland. Sam and Dean are there and this is where you will start."

Everyone made their phone calls and then they checked to make sure that all the equipment they brought with them was good and they all went to their homes and packed their bags and returned to 1 Police Plaza and too the secret council. Castiel looked upon the detectives and captain Cragen and then huddled them all together to transport them to the motel.

Sam and Dean's

Sam and Dean had just gotten back to their room after their run-in with Zachariah and were very upset. They heard a knock and a woman named Becky came in claiming that Chuck had sent her to let them know that the Michael sword was located in a castle on a hill of 42 dogs. After delivering the message; she left and Bobby showed up. After entering the room, Sam told Bobby he broke the last seal and he was furious. He told Sam that he really screwed up and that he wanted nothing more to do with him after it was over and assuming they made it out alive. Sam then quickly excused himself to go do some research and Bobby was very curt with his exit.

After Sam left; the detectives, Cragen, and Castiel popped up on the sidewalk of the motel Sam and Dean were staying. Castiel told them the Winchesters were in there, but he could not accompany them and disappeared. Stabler and Benson were contemplating what to do when they saw them and Cragen told them they would worry about that when they entered their room. They went to the manager and he told them which room they were in. They all walked up to the door and knocked.

Dean told Bobby, "Who do you think is there now?"

Bobby said, "I don't know! But let's hope it's not Sam's super fan again."

Dean answered the door and everyone entered. Cragen looked and saw Bobby at the table.

Cragen said, "Bobby is that you?"

Bobby said, "Don, how are you doing? So I take it that you have been informed of the end."

Cragen said, "Yep; Castiel informed our council that the time has come; but came from a few angels that decided to jump start it."

Dean then said, "How do you know this and how do you know Castiel?"

Cragen told Dean, "Our council consists of some of the best law enforcement officials that have a bright idea about what is really going on out there and are willing to do anything and everything to stop it from happening. I knew you Winchesters were the ones to stop it."

Bobby said, "That's right; after Don here lost his wife in a plane crash; he was so alone and in himself that he just stumbled upon me and a member of his council by coincidence and he proudly joined it hoping that doomsday would not come, but it has."

Dean then said, "Okay; so we have cops working this quest now, which is just great."

Stabler then asked him, "Why are you being like this?"

Dean then said, "Cause my brother and I have just been through a meat grinder with some angels and I'm still trying to decide whose side everyone is on; I sometimes wish my father was here."

Dean then realized, _Dad. _He went and got some of his father's stuff and figured out what Chuck's message from Becky meant. He retrieved a card for a storage unit and showed it to Bobby. The card was for a storage unit called Castle Storage located at 42 Rover Hill in a town in upstate New York. Dean told him that that was what the castle on a hill with 42 dogs meant.

After figuring this out, Stabler asked them, "What are you talking about?"

Dean told him, "Before you got here, a messenger showed up telling us that the Michael sword was located at the location I just decoded."

Stabler then asked, "what is this sword?"

Bobby opened a book and he explained that the Michael sword was the sword that the Archangel Michel used to send Lucifer to Hell when he was cast from Heaven. Once everyone had learned this history and figured that John Winchester had it all along in his possession. They were all preparing to leave.

Bobby then said, "This news is good enough for me." He then gave Dean a big kick to the floor and he then sent Stabler, Benson, Munch, and Fin flinging against a wall. He then turned to Cragen and he saw Bobby's eyes turn black. Before Bobby could re-act, Cragen took a bottle of holy water he kept in his pocket and flung it at Bobby. It stung him, but before Cragen could continue, Dean got up and Bobby got hold of the both of them and another group of people entered the room. It was a woman with dressed in black with black hair and a couple of other guys dressed in black.

The women told Dean, "Oh; it is really great to see you again Dean and you are still slow as ever." She then looked at Cragen and she said, "Oh, Captain Cragen; I have not seen you since your wife took the nose dive, did you miss me?"

Dean then said, "Ruby!" and the woman then said, "nope; guess again!" Dean then said "Meg!"

Meg then said, "This is a great time for all demons; thanks to Sam, were able to all return to Earth again and claim what's rightfully ours." She then went and picked up the demon knife off the nightstand and said, "This is all thanks to your brother Sam that Lucifer has risen and we can create Hell on Earth." She then looked at the others who were getting up and looking on in shock over what had happened. She told them all, "Oh; we got the best law enforcement that Heaven could scrounge together on such a short notice," "boy, am I going to enjoy carving you alive." She looked at Stabler and said, "Starting with you."

Meg then gave the knife to Bobby and told him to start to kill Dean slowly. He made a small cut on Dean's face making a small burn, but then suddenly Bobby's eyes went back to normally and he quickly jabbed the blade in his chest killing the demon inside him. Dean, Stabler, Benson, and Munch then started to beat up the other demons and Sam had returned. Sam immediately recognized Meg and he fought her. Dean was on the floor and Stabler found the knife they were using. Since he saw what the knife did, he jabbed into the chest of one of the demons and saw the demon die. Meg then saw she was by herself and she quickly jumped out of her host and everyone was shocked to see the black smoke exit her body and the body fall to the floor.

After everyone recovered over the shock and realization of what they just witnessed; Dean told them, "It is not what you expected is it? Seeing something you probably thought was just biblical writing or even mythical folklore!"

Munch said, "I always thought everything I was every taught was one big conspiracy theory, but now I know there is true evil out there and why we were chosen."

Dean then asked, "Chosen to serve with us?"

Stabler said, "Yep!"

Dean then said, "Alright; let's get to my fathers storage locker."

Once they left; it took them about three hours to get to where they needed to go. After they arrived at the locker; they all went in and found that two more demons were on the floor. Everyone quickly searched the locker and found no sword. Suddenly, Zachariah and a few other angels showed up.

Zach said, "Likely we got here in time before the demons could find the sword; we have been looking for it for a while and could not find it till now and that sword is you and Stabler."

Dean and Stabler looked at each other and then Dean asked him, "Were vessels?"

Zach said, "you both are the vessels and now that the apocalypse has started we need our general; so one of you is going to suck it up and accept."

Dean then said, "That's right; cause as angel's Michael needs a consent from either of us to ride around in our skins, we'll I say no cause I'm not going to let you or Lucifer destroy the planet and most of the population with your plans." Elliot then said, "I say no too!"

Zachariah then started to make everyone sick. He gave Dean stomach cancer; Benson a bad liver; Fin and Sam bad lungs, and Munch kidney disease. Zach then indicated that he would keep going until one of them gave in. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Zach turned and saw that Castiel arrived and stabbed an angel with an angel blade. He then fought with another angel and finished him off. Zach then asked, "How are you alive?"

Castiel said, "I think we both know who brought me back and put Sam and Dean on that plane; he will not be happy to hear about what you have done." He then said, "Now put these people back together again and leave, I will not ask twice." Zach restored everyone and left.

Hospital

The detectives decided to accompany Sam and Dean back to the hospital where Bobby was staying. Bobby told Sam that he was aware of what the demon told him, but that he was never going to cut him out of his life and Dean laid out the plan for everyone. He basically told everyone that if the angels and demons wanted to fight a war that they could find their own planet because the Earth was theirs and they should continue to fight. He told everyone that he had a GED and a give em Hell attitude and ready. Stabler, Munch, Fin, Benson, Sam, and Cragen agreed with him.

Cragen then told everyone, "One thing we will need is the Colt; we should try to track it down immediately; I'll tell you guys about it in the morning."

They all returned the following morning and they found that Bobby was in a wheel chair. Sam and Dean showed up and found the detectives outside his room and they told them they now knew the story of the Colt and why they needed it. Castiel then showed up and told them that the plan to kill Lucifer was not a very good one, but then Bobby interrupted them.

Bobby said, "Shut up and get in here and lay your hands on me and get me out of this chair."

Castiel said, "I cannot because as I am caste from Heaven, I cannot do that anymore." He then told everyone, "I know of someone whose more powerful then Lucifer who can stop this before it begins and I'm going to find him," "he was the one who brought me back and put both Sam and Dean on the plane."

Benson then said, "Who are you talking about?"

Castiel said, "God!" "I'm going to find God." He then said, "He is not in Heaven anymore, which means he is down here on Earth somewhere and I need to get a read on him." He then saw Dean's necklace and borrowed it and put a spell on it and told Dean that when they get close to God, that the amulet will get warmer.

As Bobby was getting over the news about his legs over, he got a call on his cell phone. The caller was Rufus Turner. He informed Bobby that he was in River Pass, Colorado and he was surrounded by demons and needed help. Bobby told him he would send help immediately.


	2. Chapter 2: War

**Chapter 2: War**

Once Bobby told them the news of Rufus being surrounded; the team got in their vehicles and headed for River Pass. Sam, Dean, Elliot, Munch, and Fin rode in the Impala; while Cragan and Benson rode in his truck. It took them a good four to five hours to get to the town, but they did not expect to see what they saw. They got to the bridge leading into town, but found that it was blown up and taken out. Dean was flustered over this because he knew the demons had the town locked down; so they went in on foot. They entered the town with shotguns in their hands and found many windows smashed in and several cars smashed up and laying in the middle of the street. One of the vehicles was a red mustang and looked as though it did not have a scratch on it. Other then this, the whole town was quiet without a single soul to be found outside. As they kept walking, they heard the cocking of a gun behind them and they quickly turned and saw it was Ellen Harville. She looked and saw Cragen and Sam and Dean.

Ellen said, "Hello Don and hello boys."

Sam asked, "Ellen is that you?"

Ellen then splashed Sam, Dean, and Cragan with holy water and she saw they were not possessed. She then walked up to Cragen and gave him a big kiss and she said, "I missed you baby."

Cragen said, "I missed you too; I've been worrying about you since the Roadhouse; how is Jo?"

Ellen said, "I'll explain everything inside." Ellen lead the team to the town church and inside the entrance had a protection pentacle at the door and once they entered, she slapped Dean and said, "Why didn't you boys call me? I had to find out from Rufus that you boys were still alive! You better keep me on your speed dial." They walked to the basement, where another pentacle was painted on the floor and she asked them, "So this is it isn't it, end times?" Cragen, Sam, and Dean each confirmed her question before she knocked on the basement door. Someone opened a peephole and she said it was her and to open up. Inside the room; the town priest and several of the townspeople were inside. One of them was pregnant and there were several shotguns and other guns stacked in the room. Ellen introduced everyone saying, "These are hunters Sam and Dean and these others are cop hunters from New York; Donald Cragen, Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch, and Fin Tutuola."

Ellen then told Cragen, Dean, and Sam; "Rufus was here in town investigating omens and called me and Jo. When we arrived, the town was possessed and Jo and I got separated and I bumped into you guys when I was looking for her." She then said, "I tried to get everyone out, but the demons got the drop on us and there used to be twenty more people in here that got killed."

Dean then said, "Do not worry, will find her."

Sam then said, "We have to arm everyone here in order to fend them off because the more guns we have and people armed, the better chance we got to get everyone out of here."

Cragen said, "I'll take a few of my people with Sam and Dean and look for more supplies." He then said, "There was a sporting goods store we passed at the edge of town where we can get more." He then told Ellen, "Do not worry; I'm bringing Jo back in one piece."

Cragan went and got Stabler, Fin, and Munch and told them to come with Sam and Dean who were waiting outside. The team left the church and headed to the sporting goods store. They took cover and quickly grabbed all the salt and ammo they could get. As they were about to leave; they saw two black eyed demons come into the store and they tried to quietly get out and to safety. However, one of them spotted Sam and they engaged him. Sam was grabbed and began to chant an exorcism, but found it did not work; so he took his knife and stabbed one and Munch took his shotgun and killed the other. Sam looked at the blade and craved the blood. He held off the craving, but noticed that there was no special orange light going off when he had stabbed the demon. This was questioning him as they headed back to the church.

Back at the church; everyone was getting lessons on how to use and fire shotguns and after this Ellen decided to head back out and look for Jo. She told Sam, Dean, and Cragen this.

Cragen said, "Sam, Dean, and I will go with you; I'll let the others know that if were not back in thirty minutes that they get everyone out of here."

Cragen quickly told Stabler what they were doing and what the plan was and they left.

Outside; Ellen told Cragen, "I was hoping to see you again with all of this happening and I'm glad I did."

Cragen returned the compliment and said, "I'm glad to see you as well; so how long have you and Jo been hunting cause last I heard you did not want her too?"

Ellen told Cragen, "Well she said she wanted to do it anyways; so I figured if she was anyways."

Cragen said, "You would keep an eye on her; I'm proud of you Ellen. Were going to find her if it's the last thing I do."

The team suddenly came upon a house that had smoke coming from the chimney. Sam noticed this and realized that demons do not get cold; so they were burning something. They closed in on the house and saw that it was fenced off and inside they saw a demon guarding from the upstairs window. Ellen indicated that they found the hideout and they quickly moved further in to recon the place when they got jumped. Ellen was jumped by Jo and she saw her mom had black eyes; while Ellen saw Jo with black eyes. Rufus and Cragen struggled as well and they also saw each other with black eyes and the same went with Sam and Dean when they struggled with a few demons. Cragen fought off Rufus and Ellen fought off Jo. Dean fought off his demon, but Sam continued to struggle. The others got free; but Sam got grabbed by the others and he told everyone to run and the demons took him inside the house.

In the house; Sam was tied to a chair and both Rufus and Jo were busy hitting Sam with salt and holy water and Rufus tried to exorcise the demon from Sam. They saw their efforts were not working and Sam was trying to convince them that he was not possessed, but they saw him with black eyes. Sam also saw that he was in a devil's trap. He tried to explain that he was not possessed, but Rufus and Jo were still convinced that he was possessed. While this happened; Sam saw a man just outside the room operating a ring on his finger while Rufus and Jo were dealing with Sam. When they left the room, the man entered and Sam recognized him from the church. Sam realized he was behind this.

Sam told the man, "You are doing this aren't you?"

The man said, "Yep!"

Sam then said, "Who are you?"

The man indicated he was at both world wars and other conflicts and when the apocalypse started; he rolled into River Pass to get started and plans to meet up with his three brothers for more fun.

Sam said, "So you are War."

War said, "You got it!"

Sam said, "So there are no demons at all, you have everyone believing there are and they are killing each other."

War said, "Yep! It was not hard, I take out a bridge hear, create panic there, and then I watch the show," "People just need an excuse to fight with each other, I just push it."

He then turned his ring again and knocked over a chair and screamed. He got up and pretended to be hurt and told them an attack was imminent and he quickly left.

Back at the church; Ellen, Cragen, and Dean returned and informed everyone that Sam did not make it and this caused more panic. Ellen briefed both Dean and Cragan on what happened when she was struggling with Jo and indicated that they had to help her without hurting her. The three of them called over Stabler, Benson, Munch, and Fin and they realized that something was not right because they were wearing anti-possession charms and salt and holy water were just not working. Cragen considered calling Bobby to find out what was going on, but Ellen said that since it was not an option all she had was Cragen and them her; so they had to figure out the situation themselves. Ellen told them that Rufus was in town investigating an omen that was related to water.

Dean turned to the priest and asked him, "padre; is there anything here related to water?"

The priest said, "We have a waterfall outside of town, but the river got polluted last week."

Another townsman indicated that the demons arrived the next day. Dean asked that person if anything else happened and he said there was a shooting star.

Dean realized what happened and got a bible and looked up a chapter and verse and read it out and the priest said that he was reading revelations and that the chapter referred to the four horsemen. The priest indicated that the all these omens point to the horsemen called "War" because War was the one who rode on a red horse. Dean then realized that was why they found the red mustang in town because that was what War was riding in now. Dean told everyone what they were dealing with; the first horsemen, "War".

Dean told everyone, "Think; we think they are demons, they think we are demons; what if there are no demons at all and we are just killing each other!"

Then, War came back into the room and pretended to have gone out and encountered demons saying they were coming to kill them. This caused further panic and Dean was trying to convince the townspeople that no one was coming and there was no danger at all. Then, War turned his ring and made everyone think that Dean, Cragan, Ellen, Stabler, Benson, Munch, and Fin were demons and they knew they had to leave. They got out quickly before they got shot.

Once they left; the people in the church loaded every firearm they could to assault the others once and for all. Cragen lead everyone back to the house where the other townspeople were held up and they quickly snook in. Dean and Cragen grabbed Rufus; while Ellen grabbed her daughter Jo. They had a quick struggle; but quickly explained what was going on making Rufus and Jo no longer hallucinate. Everyone got inside and untied Sam; but still had to fix the current situation before the rest of the townspeople had finished killing off each other. Sam and Dean remembered the ring that War was turning caused the hallucinations; so they had to take it to stop his power. Sam and Dean quickly ran out while the other townspeople were closing in for a final assault. Gunfire ensued and Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Stabler fired a few rounds off to get people to back off safely; while the others fired from behind vehicles. After a bit; Rufus told everyone to stop firing; but not before a couple of people shot the town priest and a few other locals. Ellen was trying to help one of the wounded; but another local pulled a knife and struggled with her. Cragen saw this and knocked him off with his shotgun. He quickly picked up Ellen and got them to a hiding spot in the house. While this happened; War was heading back to his car to leave and continue to spread war around; but Sam and Dean caught up to him before he could escape. Sam took his blade and cut off War's ring and all the demon hallucinations stopped and everyone put down their weapons.

Once the event was over; everyone was cleaning up and the team re-grouped. Sam told them that he had to take a break from the current events; but that he would be back. In the meantime, Cragen and Ellen went and spent the evening together.


	3. Chapter 3: Fiery Skies

**Chapter 3: Fiery Skies and the Search for God**

Sam had just arrived in Garber, Oklahoma after the River Pass incident and was thinking of what to do to take a break and figure out what to do from here on in. He decided to find work as a matradee at a three star restaurant in town. He was doing this for a week and during this week he was having visions of Jess in his sleep. However, these visions were not the typical ones; they were visions of her claiming that it was Sam's fault she died and that she was dead the minute she came into his life. Sam kept telling her these things were not true and the visions kept the same for the whole week.

Meanwhile; during this week; Dean, Cragen and the rest of the team decided to take a breather back in New York. They drank coffee at the station house the whole week and got caught up on old paperwork, just to keep busy and Dean got to know more about the others he was working with.

However; once the week was over, they were back on mission and Sam was pondering what was happening now with the apocalypse. A news report in Garber claimed that spring hale and lightening strikes caused fires around there and on most of the eastern seaboard. These fires were causing massive evacuations all along the eastern seaboard. Sam immediately decided to check it out because he knew these were more apocalyptic omens. When the report reached the rest of the team in New York; they also realized that these were omens. Dean was starting to research, but Castiel entered and told them that they had to go to Waterville, Maine because that was where some of the activity was happening and it was also the location of an angel that could help them find God, named Raphael. He told the team that Raphael is their perfect opportunity to get information on God's location because he would be located at the place of the angel and demon standoff in that town. Since both Dean and Stabler are the vessels for Michael; he would not harm them. The team packed and started to head to Maine.

Back in Garber; Sam completed his research and called Bobby. He told Bobby that he realized that the books of Revelations indicated that these omens of fiery skies were followed by blood. Sam indicated that since they saw the lightning and fires, that blood would not be far behind both there and along the eastern seaboard. Sam requests that some hunters come to investigate these omens further because he is still taking a break and Bobby said he would call Cragen's secret council and see if they could send anyone.

Waterville, Maine

Once the team got to town; they checked into a motel and Cragen got a call from Bobby.

Cragen took the phone and said, "Cragen here; what is up Bobby?"

Bobby said, "Sam is down in Garber, Oklahoma and he discovered some omens relating to fiery skies and blood."

Cragen told him, "We came to the same conclusion and were checking it out here in Maine; what is going on?"

Bobby said, "Sam needs some hunters to check out down there and I do not know who to send."

Cragen told Bobby, "Do not worry; I'll make a call to someone else in the council and he will go down and check it out, he can also help with Sam's issues because this person is an excellent psychiatrist and helps the SVU a lot."

Bobby told Cragen thanks and then called Sam to inform him of the help on the way.

Once everyone was settled in at the motel; Dean changed into his business suit and got his fake FBI badge prepared. He went and got Castiel and decided to take Fin with him. Fin saw the way he was dressed and knew that he was going to impersonate a law enforcement official because he remembered that from the Winchester rap sheet, that these guys have been known to impersonate any law enforcement official that they wished.

Once they got to the sheriff's office; they showed their badges to him and Fin was impressed with how Dean was able to pull off making the sheriff believe he was legit and found it even more entertaining that Castiel had a hard time pulling off such a con. However; he showed his police badge and realized he had to come up with a reason for being there and he simply said that they were part of a task force assigned to look at why this was happening. The sheriff told them that they needed to talk to him through his right ear because he went deaf in his left ear from the events that happened. The sheriff claimed that the night before, he tried to stop a riot at a gas station and it resulted in about thirty to forty deaths and everyone was fighting to the death; then there was the explosion. He said the explosion was unlike the typical gas maim; but instead a bright white light that extinguished most of the rioters. He then claimed that one of the men did survive, a man named Donnie Finnerman and he was taken to the hospital. While the sheriff was giving his report; Castiel was trying to tell him that demons were responsible and they were scattering the globe. Dean was trying to assure the sheriff that he meant people and their drinking habits though.

Once they left the office; Castiel told Dean and Fin that Raphael's vessel needed to be trapped. They all headed to the hospital and found the room where he was. The vessel was sitting in a wheel chair; but Castiel claimed that he was able to make contact with Raphael through the vessel. He took holy oil and placed it around the vessel's wheel chair and he told them that it traps him. After making the circle, he chanted a spell to summon him and he told Dean and Fin that the summoning would take till morning to happen. They went back to another location and placed a holy oil circle around the spot they knew Raphael would show the following night. Castiel told them that this maybe his last day on Earth and so Dean decides to take him out for some fun. He takes him to a bar and they play pool with some guys. He convinces Castiel to play for money; but he claims that it is immoral and obscure. Dean tells him that that is the point of pool sharking. Dean starts to play and he shoots and makes $50. Castiel then takes his turn, but before he makes his first shot; he tells the guy that he was sorry for what his father did to him. This comment insults the other player and he breaks his cue and prepares to attack him. This is followed by some other guys and Dean tells Castiel that he just upset the whole bar and it was time to run. They quickly ran out the back and escaped from a fight. They quickly get into the Impala and drive back to the motel. Dean claims on the way that he has had more fun with him then with Sam in the last while.

Meanwhile, back in Garber; Sam finished his shift at the restaurant and got a drink at the local bar. While sitting and drinking; he was joined by a group of gentlemen who said that they were sent by Bobby and Cragen to investigate what he found. One of the gentlemen in particular talked to him and he identified himself as FBI agent George Huang and he was part of the secret council and sent to investigate his omens. Sam is glad that he showed with a couple of other hunters and Huang tells him they will check it out and then they will talk. They left the bar and Sam went back to his beer and continued to hear reports of the continued fiery skies and now reports of bloodshed from rioting.

Back in Waterville; Castiel gathers everyone back at the hospital; where he lights up the holy oil to create the trap; then, he teleports them to the cabin where he and Dean set the trap for Raphael the night before. They wait and within minutes; he arrives.

Dean tells Raphael, "I like how you just darkened the whole room."

Raphael then says that he should smite him and Stabler and then take them both to Michael. Raphael then claims that he can be more creative then Zachariah in making one of them say "yes" to Michael.

Dean then takes his lighter and says, "Yeah, well we came prepared." He lights the holy oil and this creates the ring of fire that traps Raphael. Everyone watches this and Castiel then starts to question him.

Castiel asks Raphael, "Where is God?"

Raphael responds by saying, "God, he's dead Castiel! If he was not dead; then why did he leave Heaven and let the world desecrate during the 20th century and even now in the 21st Century? If he were alive, would he allow this to happen?"

Dean then said, "So because God is not up in Heaven; you decide to throw a little apocalypse while he's gone so you can do whatever you want."

Raphael said, "Yes, we can do whatever we want."

Stabler then said, "Well I'm pretty sure he's going to feel great learning that his angels decided to do this without him knowing."

Castiel then said, "God is still alive because how else would I be alive again?"

Raphael said, "You think it was god who resurrected you? Maybe it was Lucifer; he's looking for all the caste out angels of Heaven to get them to join him."

Since they saw that they were not going to get any useful information out of him; everyone started to leave.

As they left, Raphael told Castiel, "Castiel, I warn you; do not leave me hear, I will find you."

Back in Garber; Sam was just finishing his beer and now drinking a coke. Huang showed up and told him that the omens he found were definitely apocalyptic. He and the other two hunters took care of a big crowd of demons, but there were some angels there who took care of the rest.

Sam said, "That's great!"

Once Sam took a sip of his coke, Huang asked him, "How long have you been away from your brother?"

Sam said, "I guess Bobby or Cragen told you about me! It's been about a week."

Huang said, "Why do you feel that you had to take this break?"

Sam said, "This is because I'm afraid that I might turn and become something I was again before the apocalypse began?"

Huang then asked, "What happened?"

Since Sam knew he was a psychiatrist that this would be confidential, he told him, "I started the apocalypse; I put trust in someone; or rather something I should not have and it resulted in this, I broke the final seal that released Lucifer."

Huang then said, "Why do you feel you had to do this?"

Sam said, "Because I thought that I was doing the right thing and that I was going to stop the apocalypse before it started and that the world would be safe from the greatest evil of all."

Huang said, "we all put trust and faith in things we believe in, but get disappointed when we realize that it was all for not and then we decide to withdraw from what we must do next; this is something we should discuss more in private at a latter time; just think about joining the rest of the team before you decide to officially wonder off."

Huang and the other hunters left after Sam saw them finish their drinks.

Back at Sam's motel; he went to sleep and had another vision of Jess. However; this time after he brushed the vision off again; the vision changed from Jess to Lucifer.

Lucifer asked Sam, "Do you know who I am? You are the reason I'm here."

Sam said, "Lucifer!"

Lucifer said, "Yes Sam, it is me."

Sam then asked, "Why are you here?"

Lucifer said, "I am here because I came to tell you something, that it is you."

Sam asked, "what am I?"

Lucifer said, "You are my true vessel; the one I am wearing now is just a temporary one; some guy that I was able to convince for now; but my true vessel is you. Why do you think you did all those things and why do you think you survived to this point? This is because it was always you that was destined to be my vessel."

Sam finally said, "You need my consent!"

Lucifer said, "Yes, I am an angel."

Sam finally said, "well that will never happen!"

Lucifer finally said, "Yes, it will; one way or another, you are going to say yes to me."

Lucifer left and Sam sat down questioning himself.


	4. Chapter 4: PostApocolypse

**Chapter 4: Post-Apocalypse**

Dean and the unit pull into a motel located in Kansas City, Missouri because they were trying to stay as far from the angels as they could because they had both Dean and Stabler locked in their crosshairs to be Michael's vessel. Once they pulled in; a Jehovah's witness was outside preaching about the apocalypse and they went inside and rented their rooms. While they get settled in for the night; Castiel calls Dean and informs him that the Colt is the best possible weapon to kill Lucifer and he tells Castiel to come find them in Kansas City in the morning because they were beat and needed about four hours of sleep. While Dean is sleeping; his phone rings again and he hears its Sam. Sam informs him on Lucifer's plan for him and tells Dean he wants back in so this does not happen and will re-join the team when he gets there in the morning. Dean hangs up the phone and goes back to sleep.

The following morning; Dean wakes to find his motel room is wrecked up and he was sleeping on the box spring of the bed. He saw that this was not the room he slept in the night before. Stabler then came in and told Dean that he found the same thing in his room and the other team members were gone. They both looked out Dean's window and saw that the whole city was destroyed and everything was corroded and in ruins. They walked outside and found there was garbage, glass, and mildew all over the streets and buildings and the whole city was deserted. Stabler and Dean then went down an alley and found a little girl. Dean got her attention and then she attacked him. Dean found a piece of wood and knocked the little girl out.

Stabler asked, "What was that?"

Dean said, "I do not know!"

Dean then looked on the wall of graffiti and saw the word 'Croatoan" painted on the wall. Dean was in shock and realized what they were dealing with. Suddenly, a group of people that Dean knew were affected started to emerge on them. Dean told Stabler for the both of them to run. They quickly ran all the way to the nearest fence with the group following behind and once they got behind the fence; they both saw a US army humvee show up and the gunner gunned down all the affected people. Once the shooting was over; they saw a sign indicated that it was a croatoan hot zone and that they were both sent five years into the future. They both find an abandoned car and leave the city and head for New York and the station house. While heading there; Zachariah dropped into the car and showed them the newspaper, which said the croatoan virus just reached Australia and there was a major bombing of Houston, Texas. He tells them both that these things are going to happen if they both keep saying "no" to Michael. He then says that he wants them to explore more and see exactly what happens with the choices they are making; and he disappeared.

In New York; at the SVU station house, they quickly find the place all torn to shreds and many skeletal bodies. Two of them they identified as Fin and Cragen. They then headed for Bobby's and found that Bobby was gone and his wheel chair was there with bullet holes in the centre; meaning he was shot right in his chair. Dean then remembered where he stashed his father's journal and he retrieved it. Inside was a photo he showed Stabler. The photo had Castiel, Benson, Munch, Huang, and Bobby all in it and it was taken back in Kansas City at a place called Camp Chitakwa. Stabler was shocked to find that Huang was at this camp as well. They go there and find a way inside the camp and find the Impala all scrapped. Dean is completely upset and wonders what they did to it. Suddenly, both Dean and Stabler are knocked out by their future selves.

Once Dean and Stabler become conscious; their future selves tell them that they found they were not demons or shape shifters; so they were real.

Future Stabler asked them, "how did you both get here in the first place?"

Future Dean then took his machine gun and pointed it at Dean and said, "You should give me one good reason as to why I should not plug you right now."

Dean then says that he and Elliot were both plucked from their time in the past and thrown five years in the future by Zachariah.

Future Dean then asked, "alright, tell me something that only I would know."

Dean then told the story of Rhonda Hurley and this convinces future Dean.

Future Dean then said, "So Zach sent you guys here to see what happens when things go bad."

Dean said, "Yeah, I guess he did!"

Future Stabler then went into detail about the croatoan virus claiming that it was the demons end game and that since there was no cure; it could easily spread and make everyone turn on each other.

Dean then asked his future self, "Where's Sam?"

Future Dean said, "Sam did not make it; he got into a scuffle in Detroit and from what I understand; he did not make it."

Dean then asked him, "We never found him again?"

Future Dean said, "No, we did not; now you guys stay here." When their future selves left the cabin; Dean got hold of a piece of metal to pick his and Stabler's handcuffs and they left and explored the camp.

Dean and Stabler see that it is the following morning and people are going about their daily duties.

Suddenly, Huang comes up to them and said, "Dean, we need to get more supplies soon because the current round of rations that you ordered Elliot are almost done; what should we do for the time being?"

Dean said, "Ah! Maybe we should try sharing because that seems like the right thing to do."

Huang then asked, "Are you not supposed to be on a mission now?"

Dean said, "Yeah! Where is Castiel; did he leave?"

Huang said, "No! He never left and I do not think he will."

Stabler asked him, "Where is Olivia?"

Huang said, "She went with the others on the mission; you guys should know that."

Suddenly, a woman showed up and slapped Dean in the face.

Dean asked Huang, "Who is she?"

Huang said, "Resa."

Resa said, "You spent the night in Olivia's cabin right? Why? I thought we had a connection."

Resa left in disgust and Dean thought to himself, _"I'm getting into trouble for things I have not done yet."_

Elliot then said, "Well I hope future you did not disappoint Olivia because then he will be dead by my hand."

They entered another cabin and found Castiel in there and he was stoned and talking about love with a bunch of women and then he excused them and Dean and Elliot tell him that they came there from five years in the past and ask him to transport them back to their year. Castiel tells them that he cannot because he is now mortal and human; so he cannot do that anymore.

Jeeps suddenly return to the camp and Dean and Elliot see that it is their future selves coming back from their mission. They get out of their vehicles and start to drink beer. Future Dean then takes his gun and kills one of his men. He tells everyone that he was infected and was about to turn. Everyone then saw Stabler and Dean standing there watching them and they were confused. Future Dean told everyone that it is hard to explain and when he has the time they would know.

Dean and Stabler again talk with their future selves and Dean indicates that killing one the men may have freaked out the other soldiers.

Future Dean said, "No! Plugging a croat is called common place in this time period."

Dean then asked what the mission was about. Future Elliot then unwraps a blanket and it reveals the Colt.

Dean said, "The Colt, how did you find it?"

Future Dean said, "The demons have been moving it around for the last five years and we finally found it and tonight; I'm going to kill the Devil."

Future Dean then told them that they were both coming because he wanted them both to see Sam.

Dean then said, "I do not understand; I thought you said that Sam was dead."

Future Dean said, "Sam did not die in Detroit; he said yes."

Dean then said, "You mean!"

Future Dean said, "Correct; he said the big yes to Lucifer and he is wearing Sam to the prom."

Future Dean then gave the Colt back to future Elliot and future Dean told them both, "Zach sent you guys here too find out what happens and then he will return you right."

They both confirmed that and then Dean told them both that when they do; that one of them flips a coin to see who will say 'yes' to Michael. They both object and tell him what will happen if either of them says 'yes' to Michael.

Future Dean then said, "Oh! C'mon guys! Look around you; there's barely anything now; half a planet left is a lot better then no planet, which is what we have now."

Elliot then asked, "Then why are you guys still not saying yes?"

Future Elliot said, "We tried! We both tried and kept calling Michael until we were blue in our faces and no one answered for the last five years! The angels just gave up and left and abandoned everyone."

Future Dean then again said, "So when you guys get back; one of you say yes to Michael."

Later that night; all the camp members gathered and were briefed on how they were going to take down Lucifer once and for all. Olivia saw the Colt and was amazed that they tacked it down.

Reza then said, "How do you know that this hot zone is where Lucifer is; it could be a trap?"

Castiel said, "Our leader here is skilled at getting to the truth."

Dean then said, "Oh! So were back to torturing, that's just great."

Castiel then laughed and future Dean was not impressed and Castiel said that he enjoyed his past self a lot. When everyone was leaving for this grand mission; Huang told Dean that when he gets back to the past to horde all the toilet paper he could because it would be like gold in these times.

Once everyone got to the location of Lucifer, future Dean told everyone that they were going into the facility through the second floor window and that the path was clear; so they would get up to that window easily. However, Dean knows that his future self is lying and Elliot knows the same from his future self by his body movements. They both meet among themselves to find out what is really going on and they tell them because they know their past selves would know all their lying cues.

Future Dean tells them, "look around; what do you see?"

Dean tells them, "Nothing!"

Future Dean says, "Exactly! Why are there no demons or croat's guarding the entrance or taking up positions where they can ambush everybody? Which means this is a trap! Everyone is going to go up the path while the four of us are going around the back."

Dean then said, "You mean to tell me that you are going to feed your friends into a meat grinder? You guys are making decisions that I would never make."

Stabler said, "Me too! I would not sacrifice everyone just for my own sake."

Future Stabler said, "You guys are right, you would not; but we would."

Future Dean then said, "These people are expecting us to kill the Devil and that is what we are going to do."

Dean then said, "No! This is wrong and we are going to call it off."

Both future's Dean and Elliot knocked out their past selves.

Once they woke up; they heard machine gun fire and bodies dropping all over the place. They quickly ran around the side and could still see muzzle flashes from inside the building and both future's Dean and Stabler lying dead on the ground with the Colt by their bodies and Lucifer, possessing Sam and wearing a bright white tuxedo suit. He just finished breaking future Dean's neck and then turned to find their past selves.

After turning; he told the both of them, "Oh! Hello Dean and Elliot!"

Dean and Elliot both said, "Why do you not just kill us?"

Lucifer said, "Kill you; would that be a little redundant?"

Then he went into the story of why he was caste out of Heaven and what he plans to do with the Earth. He claimed that he did not want to roast the planet because he loved it and wanted what was best for it. Dean knew it was all lies, as well as, Stabler.

Dean then said, "You are no different then any other supernatural being cockroach that I have hunted down; the only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Dean then told him that he should kill them both now because they will fight him till the end and prevent it all.

Elliot then said, "If by some chance that Dean dies in his actions; do not think that I will be the one that finishes you off you piece of crap; because I will not let you turn the Earth into a kingdom of pure evil and unhappiness."

Lucifer then finally said, "You can both fight tooth and nail against me till the end, but know that all roads lead to the same place; because no matter what you change after this or what paths you choose to prevent anything; all roads lead right back here; you will both always end up here."

Lucifer finally says, "So I win; see you both in five years Dean and Elliot."

Then he disappeared and they both turned around to see that Zachariah was there and he touched them and returned them both to the Kansas motel in their time.

Dean told him, "Well if it is not the ghost of Christmas screwed you!"

Zachariah then said, "Enough! You both saw what happens and you are the only ones that can prove the Devil wrong," "this is why one of you much say yes to Michael and we can strike before Lucifer gets to Sam and billions die."

Even though they both saw what happens they still said, "no" and then Zachariah said you still have not learned the lesson I tried to teach you. I will leave you guys to think about it more. He then left!

The next day; Castiel arrived and Dean told him, "Do not ever change no matter what."

Sam then showed up and he and Dean had a big huge hug and Dean told him how they could start over. Huang then arrived and told them both that he could help them re-build their brotherly relationship; but for now; they have to fight Lucifer and prevent the apocalypse from coming to full force.


	5. Chapter 5: Jessie

**Chapter 5: Jessie**

Huang was meeting with Sam and Dean in their motel room and he asked them, "How would you guys describe your relationship?"

Dean said, "I think the kind of relationship I have with my brother is a great one because I know that we have each others backs and we will always be there for the other."

Sam said, "I have always honoured and respected my brother Dean because he is the oldest and he pretty much raised me when we were growing up."

Huang said, "Okay; so can you describe more of this kind of relationship?"

Sam said, "Well my father has always been a hunter as my brother and I are; and he always taught us the most valuable lesson is that there is nothing more that you rely on more then ever; then family; see, our mother passed away when I was just a baby and our father knew something had to be done the way she died, so he became a hunter to track this thing and kill it; he taught us how to live the life and we have done so since."

Huang now said, "Yes; I have the records here which pretty much tell me how you both have lived the hunter lifestyle and how you have always relied on family and a close relationship from the supernatural you have hunted," "you seem to have gotten many things that I have yet to get myself; like some werewolves and a few shape shifters."

Huang then said, "I myself hope to never come across any such beings on my hunts," "now, with the apocalypse at hand and as I am on the secret council that Captain Cragen is on; how do you feel about the task of saying yes to Michael and Lucifer?"

Dean said, "I do not want to serve those dicks with wings in that form ever."

Sam said, "I do not want to be a puppet for any kind of evil ever again and that is why we are in this mess."

Huang then said, "I agree with you there; but this topic is something we are really going to have to focus on for the future before we can really delve into your family history," "one thing that I can suggest is that you take on a new apocalyptic investigation on your own to see if you can bridge together the brotherly relationship that you say you still have."

Huang then told them that he was doing some research and found that a possible apocalyptic omen existed in the town of Alliance, Nebraska and that they could both handle it quite easily with the reliability they have. He then said that the team would stay in the next town over if ever they need help for more then they can handle. After hearing about the omen; they got into their Impala and headed for Alliance.

Once they arrived; they went to the residence where a babysitter named Amber Greer died the night before from multiple scratches to her head. Posing as FBI, Sam questioned the parents; while Dean questioned the son about what happened. The boy said his name was Jimmy and that he just put itching powder in her brush for a joke, but then something happened and she scratched herself to death. After leaving; they found no signs of possession or spirits, but decided to check on the body.

The coroner informed them that Amber scratched herself to death for no apparent reason and used her regular finger nail. He then directed them to another body that came in, which apparently was electrocuted to death.

Sam and Dean decided to check it out and found out that an elderly gentleman used a hand buzzer on him and it killed the man by electrocution. They find the elderly gentlemen at a hospital and he gives them the buzzer and he felt remorseful for his actions. Dean took the buzzer back to the motel room and tried it out on a ham and found the buzzer actually sent electro current into the ham and cooked it in minutes. While this happened; the hospital called them back and informed them that some more unusual patients just showed up. One man claimed that the tooth fairy pulled thirty-two teeth and left him $0.32 for every tooth he took; another group of kids were in the hospital because they got ulcers from mixing pop rocks and coke; and another man was in because he was making a funny face by pulling out his cheek bones and it got stuck that way after holding the pose for too long. Sam and Dean then realized that these were all lies that parents told their children, but somehow they were coming true and to do that you had to have the power of a god or a trickster. Sam then told Dean that they should really make a profile of this matter and that Huang would be perfect for such a task. Dean agreed and called Huang on his cell phone.

Back at the motel; Sam mapped out the locations where all the incidents took place and found that they all occurred within a two mile radius of each other and in the centre of it was a house. Huang then told them that the reason these events were happening is that whoever is doing it is either someone who does not believe that what they were told was true or they do believe and can somehow project that belief onto everyday items like toys or even everyday items, like coffee makers, water coolers, etc. We have to find out who this being is and stop it; or more people will end up hurt or dead. Dean then asked if their hotel was located within the radius that Sam mapped out and he said it was and he asked why. Dean showed his hand and it was hairy and he told Sam do not ask me why any further. Sam then said for him not to touch his razor.

They then quickly took off for the house and when they got there; they knocked and a child answered the door. Sam, Dean, and Huang asked him if his parents were home and he said they were not and he asked who they were.

They showed their badges and Huang said, "We are with the FBI, may we come in?"

Jessie told them his name was Jessie Turner and he let them in and led them to the kitchen where he was making his dinner. Sam and Dean questioned him about the lies he believed in and he simply did like any other kid. Dean explained that hand buzzers do not electrocute people because they were like any other toy and Jessie believed them. Dean demonstrated on Huang and the buzzer went back to being a toy again without electrocuting him. After they leave; Huang is impressed with the kind of interaction they talked about and they decide to do more research on Jessie.

Back at the motel; Sam tells them that he just finished digging up some adoption records on Jessie and he tells them that his birth mother was one Julia Right and she lived in Elk Creek, Nebraska; which was about a six hour drive away.

They drove the six hours to Elk Creek and found the residence of Julia Right. They knocked on the door and identified themselves as FBI and she asked to slide their badges through her mail slot. They did and then she unlocked her door and asked them their business. Huang asked her about her son she put up for adoption back in March of 1998 and then she slammed the door and ran into her kitchen. They followed her in and she grabbed some salt and threw it at them and she saw it rolled off and they were not possessed. Julia tells them that she was possessed during her pregnancy and that when she was giving birth; the demon was laughing and causing more pain to her; but somehow, she got control and swallowed some salt and exorcised the demon from her before finally giving birth. She then claimed that she knew what she gave birth too and part of her wanted to kill her baby; but she knew that was not right, so she put him up for adoption and disappeared. Sam informs her that her son's name is Jessie and he lives in Alliance.

Once they returned to Alliance; Sam, Dean, and Huang were greeted by Castiel.

Castiel asks them, "Have you found the boy known as Jessie Turner?"

Sam said, "Yes, we have Cas, why?"

Cas says, "I have to kill him because you do not know who this boy is."

Huang steps in and says, "Why is there a need to take these drastic actions on a child who poses a serious threat to no one without the proper parental care and nurturing environment?"

Cas says, "Jessie is half human and half demon and this kind of hybrid must be destroyed because it is very powerful and is better known as the anti-Christ; a great weapon for Lucifer and the demons are looking for him, but cannot find him because his powers prevent detection."

Cas then said, "If Lucifer gets a hold of him and he convinces him to be evil, he can destroy Heaven." He finally said, "the events with the toys in town only occurred because he was happy; what do you think will happen when he is angry?"

Sam then says, "We are not just going to kill a kid; Jessie needs to be taken away from here and I believe Bobby will know more about what to do."

Castiel then left and Sam, Dean, and Huang talked amongst each other. They decided to call Stabler and have him meet them at Jessie's house to remove him and they would all take him to Bobby's.

At Jessie's house; he was asleep and he heard a noise. He woke up and went downstairs and found Castiel standing in the room with a blade. Castiel told him that this must be done and then Jessie raised his hands and Castiel was turned into an action figure.

Sam, Dean, and Huang met Stabler outside the house and Elliot told them that Castiel just went inside when they arrived. They quickly entered the house and found Jessie in the living room. Dean asked him if he saw a man in a trench coat and he pointed to the figurine on the floor and realized that Jessie did that to him. Dean picked it up and put it on the fireplace mantle. Jessie asked if he was a friend of theirs and they told him he was not. Sam and Dean then told Jessie that he was a superhero like the X-men and that they were taking him to a secret base in South Dakota where the man they were taking him too even sat in a wheel chair. Suddenly, the possessed Julia came into the living room and told him they were lying to him. She pushed Sam and Dean against a wall and Huang and Stabler against another.

She looks to Sam and Dean and indicates that the orders are to not harm Sam; but Dean and Stabler they were because then Michael did not have a vessel. She caused extreme pain to both Dean and Elliot. She tried to convince Jessie that everyone was lying to him and that his place was with the demons and that they were going to treat him right and he would not be lied to ever again. This made Jessie angry and he started to make the lights flicker, the room to shake, and the walls to crack. Sam then tries to convince Jessie that the demon possessing his mother was lying to him and she turned to Sam and said that he was now lying.

Jessie told her, "sit down and shut up," and a chair pulled up to her and made her sit down and her lips were sealed and she could not open them.

Sam then said, "Yes; we lied to you; but now we are telling you the truth; there is a war between angels and demons going on now and you are a part of it and you have choices to make and if you make the wrong ones, it will haunt you forever."

Jessie then asked him, "Why are you telling me this?"

Sam said, "Because I have to believe that someone is able to make the right choice, when I was not able too."

Jessie then turned to his possessed mother and said to her, "get out of her."

The demon was exorcised right out of his mother's body and the black smoke disappeared up the house chimney. Sam, Dean, Huang, and Stabler returned to the floor.

Jessie restored Castiel and he asked if he had to disappear. Sam told him he had too because he was now putting his family in danger. Jessie said that he wanted to look in on his parents before he left. He quickly looked in on his parents still sleeping and then entered his room. He wrote and note and disappeared on his own. Sam, Dean, and Castiel went upstairs and found Jessie gone and the note saying that he was leaving because he was putting them in danger and he always loved them and he was sorry.

When the whole team traveled to their next town; Sam and Dean continued their therapy session with Huang.

Huang asked them, "What has this last mission taught you both?"

Sam said, "This last mission has taught me that there still is greatness in this world, and in order to ensure that greatness, we need to have people that are willing to make the right choice," "I have not made the right choices that I still wish I can change; but if there are those that can still make the right ones, it makes this world a better place."

Dean said, "our last mission taught me that children are what make the next generation, if we teach what is good from evil, right from wrong; we can send a clear message that not all hope is lost and we can all make a difference."

Huang said, "I can see that you two have grown in your brotherly relationship and you realize that the more you count on each other; the more you will be able to forgive each other for any wrongs you may have done."

Sam and Dean smiled and then Sam asked, "So this is it?"

Huang said, "No; there is still lots more to cover in order for you to be back in full balance; but we have right now scratched the surface for more group therapy, which can be done after our current mission is complete," "for now; let us finish this war with our heads held high."


	6. Chapter 6: Gabriel

**Chapter 6: Gabriel**

The team had just arrived in Wellington, Ohio because their were no further leads to any apocalyptic omens; and since they knew the angels and demons would be watching New York like a hawk now; they decided to crash there.

Sam had just read about a murder that seemed unusual and decided to check it out with Dean and Stabler. Before leaving; Dean was just getting caught up on a show called Dr. Sexy M.D. and once it was over, they all left.

Sam and Dean posing as FBI agents went to the sheriff's office with Stabler and Elliot said that he was working with them on a special task force. The sheriff told them that a bear somehow got into the victims house and got upstairs and took Bill Randolph and killed him. The sheriff further claimed that the widow confirmed the story.

Sam, Dean, and Stabler went to the widow and asked her to describe her husband's killer. She told them that it was not a bear, but some kind of character she once saw on television. She could not think of what it was, but she said that that's what did it. Sam went and checked the crime scene and found candy wrappers; which he quickly collected.

He returned to the motel and Dean told him that Randolph had a few charges for assault and a few speeding tickets; but did nothing to deserve a murder. Sam shows Dean and Stabler that he found a whole bunch of candy wrappers at the crime scene and said there was only one being that ate that much candy.

Dean said, "The Trickster?"

Sam said, "Correct!"

They informed Stabler about the Trickster and the history they had with trying to gank him in the past. Dean informed him that the last time they encountered him; that he had killed Dean like a thousand times over. They suddenly got a call on a police scanner talking of a murder at an old paper mill. They realize that the call sounds like the work of the trickster; so they leave immediately.

Once at the old mill; they get the necessary spike they need to kill the trickster and warn Elliot not to take any chances with the guy. They enter the mill and find that all three of them are in the medical show Dr. Sexy. Once they see him; Dean looks at his shoes and realizes that he is not Dr. Sexy and the Trickster reveals himself.

Trickster tells them, "Very good! You guys are getting better at this; and you seem to have brought some company from New York; I think I will enjoy yanking your chain for the time being."

Sam then asked, "Why are we here?"

Trickster said, "You guys have to survive the new twenty-four hours in here and then, I will let you go." He then disappeared.

Sam, Dean, and Stabler quickly tried to find an exit and beat it. However, they bumped into a character that wanted to know about his wife; so they told him to leave them alone and they continued to leave. The character shot Dean in the back and Sam was yelling for help. In the show operating room; Sam was flustered with what to do.

Dean told him, "just figure it out."

Sam did something and found it worked and took the bullet out of Dean's back.

Once this happened; they felt the room change around them and they suddenly found themselves on another show. It was a game show; but a Japanese one and it was called Nutcracker. They found that they were each on a contestant podium, but they did not understand what the host was reading them.

Sam was asked the question in Japanese of the person he chose over Dean and a twenty second count down started. He stared at both Dean and Elliot and they said they did not know what he said. The time was up and the host said the answer was, "Ruby!" Suddenly, a mallet popped up and hit Sam in his private area and it caused a lot of pain. Everyone yelled, "Nutcracker!" There was a slow instant replay and they saw the force the mallet had on Sam.

The next question went to Stabler and it was, "Who was the member of your family that was arrested twice for DUI?" Since he could not answer the question either; he also looked at the others and they were stunned. The time ran out and the host said the answer was, "Kathleen!" Stabler is then hit with the mallet and feels the pain. Again, everyone yelled, "Nutcracker!" and the instant replay got shown.

Suddenly; the stage doors opened and Castiel entered telling them that he was looking for them for the last few days. Sam, Dean, and Stabler tell him to get them out of there. Suddenly, Castiel disappears like a television screen shutting off. The host then says that the Trickster does not like angel interruptions.

The host now asked Dean, "Would your parents still be alive if you and Dean were never born?"

As the countdown occurred, Dean said, "we have to play our roles to survive."

Dean then pressed the answer buzzer and found he was speaking Japanese when he guessed and said, "Yes!" The host told him he was correct and the Nutcracker champion.

The three of them then found themselves on a commercial for a product called Perplexia to stop genital herpes. Each of them knew to play their roles and they had a hard time doing this because they found it impossible. Once they got through the commercial, they found themselves on a sitcom.

Dean found himself on a sitcom just closing the fridge and seeing a big sandwich and hearing laugh tracks.

Dean said, "I'm going to need a bigger mouth."

Sam then entered and he heard a cheering track for his entrance.

Dean said, "what's up Sam?"

Sam said, "Oh nothing! Just the end of the world."

They are both trying to keep their faces when they wonder when they are going to leave.

Stabler then enters and said, "What are we going to do now?"

A huge "wow" track is heard over this, and then Sam notices the sandwich and said, "Whoa Dean, you're going to need a bigger mouth."

More laugh track is heard and then Sam asks Dean, "Did you do the research I asked for?"

Dean said, "Yeah! I worked on it all night."

Suddenly, a women came from the bedroom dressed in a bikini and she said, "Oh Dean! We have some more research to do!"

Then Dean sees a camera close up is being done on him and he looks and says, "Son of a Bitch!" and more laughing happens.

Sam then goes to the women and escorts her out of the apartment. Once this happens; the other three plant smiles and say to each other when they can leave and they all agree to keep playing their roles. Castiel then enters and tells them that he thinks he knows what they are dealing with now; but it is not a trickster; but something more powerful. The Trickster then enters and throws Castiel against a wall and zaps him away.

Dean then tells the trickster that they get it and they know what the lesson was.

The Trickster then asked, "And what is that lesson?"

Dean said, "Playing our roles."

The trickster then said, "You got it; but now you have play your roles out there."

Dean asked for an explanation and the trickster said that either he or Stabler had to step up as Michael and that Sam had to step up as Lucifer for the ultimate prize match.

Dean then said, "You actually want us to say yes to those dicks and let them roast the planet killing over a million people?"

Trickster said, "Yeah! You have too!"

Sam said, "Will do no such thing regardless of what you are."

Trickster then grabbed Sam and said, "Do not assume to know what I am."

Suddenly; they found themselves at a crime scene and in interesting attire and sunglasses.

Dean said, "Oh man! We are located on a procedural cop show and we are wearing sunglasses at night," "you know who does that, no good talented douche bags."

Dean then said, "I hate procedural cop shows because there are like three hundred of them on television and they are all the same."

Stabler then said, "Well I can think of one on NBC that is the only great one of all."

Sam then said, "We got to play our roles here and get through this." Sam noticed one of the people on scene was sucking a lollipop and he pointed him out and figured it to be the trickster. They then went into the scene with sunglasses on and mocked the whole CSI: Miami setup as best they could. Once they got close enough to the person they believed was the trickster; they stabbed him and then found the trickster was someone else. However, they had pulled a trick of their own and Stabler stabbed the trickster in his chest.

The scene changed back to the old mill and they saw the trickster was dead. They suddenly found themselves mysteriously back at the motel and in their beds. However, only Dean and Stabler were there, but not Sam and the rest of the team. Dean and Stabler got into the Impala to go and look for Sam and they heard his voice.

Sam said, "A Dean?"

Dean and Elliot both said, "Sam!"

They looked around and Sam realized that he was now KITT from Knight Rider.

Sam said, "Oh crap!" and noticed his voice came from the same voice box KITT had on Knight Rider.

Sam then said, "I do not think we beat the trickster."

Dean drove the Impala and was talking with Sam about the trickster and Sam told them that he Castiel found him to actually be more powerful then a trickster. Dean then realized who they were actually dealing with. He drove to a park and then opened the trunk to get some summoning supplies. Sam was telling Dean that he was actually touching him while doing this.

Once Dean closed the trunk, Sam said, "Ow!"

Dean prepared the holy oil and then summoned the trickster. The Trickster arrived and Dean convinced him to restore Sam and he did. Sam got out of the Impala and Dean lit the holy oil and told the trickster that if he is not an angel to climb out of the holy fire and they would apologize. The trickster then returned them all to the old mill and remained there.

After they found out he was an angel; they asked who he was and he said, "I'm Gabriel!"

Sam then said, "Gabriel, the arch angel!"

Gabriel told them that he left Heaven a long time ago because he could not stand his brothers in Heaven start to disapprove of each other and as such; he left and changed his identity and his face in the guise of a trickster. He then said; he created his own part of the world, until they both ruined it for him. Dean asked him if he was on Heaven's side or Hell's and he said he was not on either and that he just wanted the apocalypse to be over and does not matter which side wins, but just as long as it is over and no one in Heaven is trying to tear at each other.

Sam then said, "it does not have to be this way; there must be some way to pull the plug."

Gabriel then says, "Why do you think you three were picked to be the vessels?"

Stabler then said sarcastically, "I do not know; maybe because we were the greatest of them all!"

Gabriel then said, "No! you were picked because Dean is the older brother whose loyal to family and Sam is younger and rebellious," "As it is in Heaven; so must be on Earth; one brother killing the other."

Then Gabriel said, "You Stabler were selected because you have a dual perception on things and that makes you an even greater power for the forces of Heaven if the older brother cannot step up and play his role."

Dean then tells Gabriel, "You return our friend Cas now."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel returned.

Castiel looked to Gabriel and said, "Hello Gabriel!"

Gabriel said, "Hello bro' how goes the search for our father? Let me guess; not well."

They all start to leave and Gabriel asks them if they were going to leave him like that and Dean turned and said, "You know; this is not about a prize fight; it is about you being to afraid to stand up to your family."

Dean pulled the fire alarm, which released the water sprinklers and they all left.


	7. Chapter 7: Running with the Devil

**Chapter 7: Running with the Devil**

Sam and Dean were driving their car back to Bobby's and Sam called Bobby on his cell.

Bobby answered his phone and Sam asked him to call Cragan and the team to inform them that they had a lead on the Colt.

Bobby asked, "How do you know this?"

Sam said, "We got it from a good source and we need Cas and one of the SVU detectives to keep tabs on a demon named Crowley."

Bobby said, "Okay; I'll make the call, but we need to know where to find this Crowley."

Sam said, "I know; but Cas may have a good idea."

Bobby made the immediate call to Cragan and he told Bobby that he could send Olivia to help in his stakeout of Crowley because the other detectives were still deep into research about some possible omens that may crop up in the future.

After hanging up his cell; Cragan told Olivia, "You need to conduct a stakeout on a demon that is known as Crowley."

Olivia asked, "Why do we have to observe him?"

Cragan said, "Because we just found out from Sam and Dean that he is our best lead for the Colt."

Castiel then appeared in the room and told Cragan that he would take it from there.

Cas told Olivia, "This demon is a crossroads demon who Sam and Dean just found out was given the Colt and has had it in his possession since."

Olivia then asked, "What would he want with the Colt? From what I was told; it is the only weapon in the universe besides Sam's knife that can kill demons?"

Cas said, "I do not know! But if he does still have it; then it will be a struggle to retrieve it from him." He then said, "This is what we need to beat Lucifer."

Olivia then said, "Do you know where he is?"

Cas said, "I have managed to locate him in Poughkeepsie, New York."

Olivia said, "Alright, we better go."

Cas teleported Olivia with him to Crowley's location; which was just under a bridge in the city. They found him making a deal with a man and he kissed him to seal the deal.

Olivia took her cell phone and called Sam.

Sam answered his phone and said, "Hello!"

Olivia said, "Sam; it is Olivia; Castiel and I have found Crowley."

Sam said, "Excellent; where is he?"

Olivia said, "It appears he is in Poughkeepsie, New York and he just finished making a deal."

Cas asked Olivia for the cell and he said, "Sam it is Castiel."

Sam said, "Cas; do you know where Crowley is staying?"

Cas said, "I just teleported Olivia and myself to his location of where he is staying and it is a mansion; but I cannot go any further because there are nokian symbols all over the perimeter."

Sam said, "Okay; will be there soon and will hit the place tonight; thanks."

Cas said, "We will meet up at the same location where we found Crowley."

Sam said, "Gotcha!"

Castiel gave Sam the directions of the meeting spot and hung up his cell. Sam then called Ellen and asked for assitance from Jo because she would be perfect to help get them into the mansion.

Castiel told Olivia to wait in town and he quickly returned to where the other detectives were staying and teleported Stabler to their location.

Cas told Elliot, "Sam and Dean will be here soon and you will find the Colt in that mansion."

Elliot said, "Alright; I hope we can have a clean sweep just in and out."

That night; everyone met up at the meeting spot and made the plan for the infiltration. Olivia and Jo would get the demons attention to open the gate and then Sam, Dean, and Stabler would enter and fight their way in and find were Crowley was and get the Colt.

Crowley's Mansion

Crowley was inside watching old footage from the time of the Nazi's in World War II and drinking scotch.

Outside; Jo and Olivia were dressed in evening gowns and Jo pressed the intercom button.

A voice said, "What do you want?"

Jo said, "Yeah; my friend and I are having car trouble and we were wondering if we could use the phone to call for help."

The gate opened and the demons escorted them into the compound. Once they got inside; Jo and Olivia attacked both demons and then Sam and Dean entered and killed both demons with the blade.

Jo then pulled out wire cutters from her hangbag and told Sam, Dean, and Elliot that she would cut the power to the place.

Inside; Crowley saw his power go out and he picked up the Colt and left to see what it was. He entered the hallway to see Sam, Dean, and Elliot and he was impressed with how they were able to find him. He noticed his carpet was wrinkled and upon flipping it; he saw the devil's trap they laid for him.

Crowley said, "You ruined a very good carpet and it cost a lot."

Crowley's aids then grabbed all three of them and he took the Colt and told them, "This is the Colt right?"

Crowley shot all three of his aids to the surprise of Sam, Dean, and Elliot and he told them that had to talk immediately.

Crowley took them to his study and said, "I should have buried this thing; but I did not because I have been waiting for you guys." He then said, "I want you to take this to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

Dean said, "Why would you want Lucifer dead?"

Crowley said, "This is about survival! Lucifer has always had a hatred for humanity; but once he is done creating Hell on Earth; he is going to destroy the rest of us demons because even though he made us; he only considers us as cannon fodder for his own purposes; after he is successful; we will be next to be wiped out." He then said, "I want us to go back to the way things were before the apocolypse and return to our normal duties and leave humanity alone; so why not take the Colt and finish it.?"

Sam then took the Colt and asked him, "Do you know where Lucifer is?"

Crowley said, "I just found out he is going to be in Carthage, Missouri this Thursday."

Sam then aimed the Colt at Crowley and pulled the trigger, but saw the chamber was empty.

Crowley said, "Oh; you are going to need more ammunition."

As Crowley got them more ammunition; Dean asked him, "Are you signing your own death warrant by doing this? I mean, what will happen if we go up against the Devil and fail in taking him out?

Crowley told Dean, "First, we are going to be dead one way or another," "second, when you leave; I am disappearing far away," "and third; HOW ABOUT YOU DO NOT MISS OKAY; MORONS."

Crowley tossed Elliot the ammunition for the Colt and they all left.

Bobby's

Back at Bobby's; the whole team, including Ellen and Jo had gathered to spent one last night together before they headed to Carthage to kill the Devil once and for all.

Ellen was having a drinking contest with Castiel; while Sam and Dean were doing more research.

Sam said, "I really hope we are not walking into a trap."

Dean said, "You are having trust issues with a demon?" "Well, I'm glad you finally are." He then said, "I do not think it is a trap; because look here; there are a lot of omens there right now, and six people went missing since Sunday," "the Devil is there."

The SVU detectives were talking about how great it will be that the whole apocalypse with be over tomorrow.

Elliot said to them, "I will be glad to see Lucifer dead tomorrow and this whole mess over with," "then, I am going to ask for a big bonus and sleep for maybe six months."

Munch said, "I will be glad to see this show over tomorrow; then I can get back to sane conspiracy theories and treat this whole fiasco as one bad day."

Fin said, "I will spend more time with my son then ever when this is over; because I know now that there really is pure evil out there that we had the honour of ending once and for all."

Olivia said, "In all my years on the force; I did not ever think that I would be given this kind of duty," "I mean do they actually train you for something like this?" She then said, "For all the scumbags we have busted, this whole time there was something off in the far corner," "how does one prepare for that?"

Elliot said, "I guess you just have to be prepared for the little things in life and the big surprises that come."

Elliot then went over to Sam and Dean and talked with them.

Elliot asked Sam and Dean, "so what have you guys found out?"

Dean then filled Elliot in on what he discovered in the city of Carthage.

Elliot said, "Well, that definitely sounds like omens to me." He then said, "When we get to Lucifer; let me take a shot at him too, since I am also a vessel for Michael."

Sam said, "Sure thing!"

Cragan then appeared in the middle of their conversation and he told them, "Hey; do not forget to let me have a shot too," "I did not put a lot of faith and time into my council to not have the chance to take out Lucifer myself."

Dean then snaped his finger and told Cragan, "You got it man!"

Cragan then went to see Ellen in the kitchen and he sat down with her when Castiel left his seat.

Cragan asked her, "So are you prepared for tomorrow?"

Ellen said, "You bet baby; I cannot wait to take care of the Devil once and for all."

Cragan then said, "well it is our last night on Earth!"

Ellen said, "I know!" She then whispered, "I cannot wait to turn in with you tonight."

Cragan said, "Thanks! I cannot wait either."

Dean then came in and saw Jo getting a beer from the fridge.

Dean asked her, "So tonight is our last night on Earth!"

Jo said, "I know and that is why I want to enjoy it with self-respect."

She grinned and returned to the living room. Cragan grinned at him after she left.

Bobby and Huang were talking in the other room.

Bobby said, "After we win tomorrow; I'm going to learn how to cope more with my wheel chair."

Huang said, "That is excellent; because a better and honourable person like yourself knows the true value of the human spirit and does not give up." He then said, "If you ever feel the need to further talk more; you know how to reach me in the future."

Bobby said, "Thanks George; I will!"

Bobby then told everyone to come into the living room for a photo. They posed for the photo and then enjoyed the rest of the night.

Carthage, Missouri

Once the team rolled into town; they saw the whole city was completely deserted. They got out of their vehicles and decided to search the city to see if there was anyone else still around. Sam, Dean, Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Cragan decided to check out the local police station; while Ellen, Jo, Huang, Castiel and Olivia would check for other locals. Once Ellen parked her vehicle; everyone got out and Castiel saw that there were a lot of reapers hanging around and looked like they were waiting for something. He said that he would try to see what was going on.

Castiel saw one of them was in an aprtment building and he entered it to check it out. Once he followed the reaper into a room, Castiel saw Lucifer, who then trapped him in a ring of holy fire.

Lucifer appeared and said, "Castiel; I see you showed up with the Winchesters!"

Cas saw that Lucifer's vessel was started to deteriorate and he said, "Your vessel is fading."

Lucifer said, "Yes; this one is starting to get worn out; I think I am in need of a new one."

Cas then said, "You are not taking Sam Winchester and I will die first before you lay a hand on him."

Lucifer then tried to convince Castiel that they were both on the same side and that they should join up to create a new world. Castiel rejected him and as Lucifer saw that he could never convince him he left.

Back outside; Sam, Dean, Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Cragan hooked back up with the others and told them the police station was all deserted and Olivia told them that Castiel spotted reapers in the town and went to check it out.

Everyone then got their shotguns prepared and started to walk around looking for Castiel.

After twenty minutes, Dean said, "Oh great; we have been in town for about twenty minutes and we already lost the angel on our shoulder."

Meg then appeared and she tells them, "There you are," "you should not have come here boys."

Dean then pulls out the Colt and points it at her and said, "I can say the same for you."

Cragan said, "I did not forget about you at that motel."

Elliot said, "Mean, either!"

Meg told them, "I did not come alone!"

Dean and Cragan both say said, "Hellhounds!"

Meg told Dean, "Yeah! Your favourite," "my father really wants to meet all of you!"

Sam then said, "Will pass on that! Thanks!"

Meg then said, "You can make things easy or hard for yourselves."

Dean then said, "When did we ever make things easy?"

Dean then shoots one of them.

Huang said, "Everyone, run right now."

They ran for a few blocks and Dean got triped by a hound. Everyone turns and they all start shooting the hellhounds. Cragan, Munch, and Jo get a few; while Fin gets one; and both Elliot and Olivia shoot as well, but miss; Huang manages to get two shots on one of the hounds; and Ellen misses one as well. One of the hounds gets to Jo and starts to rip her up. Cragan is able to reach her and kill the hound carving her. They quickly find safety in a hardware store and they lock and and salt the entrances.

Cragan and Ellen lay Jo on the floor and start to tend to her wounds. Everyone sees that she has massive internal bleeding and there is no way to be able to move her and get her to a hospital.

Dean then pulls out a portable radio that he took from Bobby's and radio's him. Bobby responds back and Dean informs him that Jo is injured really badly from a hellhound attack.

Bobby ask Dean, "What do we do next?"

Cragan then tells Bobby, "Bobby this is Cragan; listen, I do not really like the situation we are in right now; the town has reapers and hellhounds in it." He then asked, "Have you found out why Lucifer is here yet?"

Bobby then asked, "Did Cas say exactly how many reapers were in town?"

Ellen took the radio and told Bobby, "Bobby this is Ellen; Cas was not able to get a precise number of them before disappearing, but from the way his eyes were moving, we could guess that there could be about fifty, a hundred, or more."

Dean then asked, "Does this mean anything to you Bobby?"

Bobby said, "It sounds like Death the fourth horsemen."

Dean then asked, "Well, is he not already roaming around like the other horsemen?"

Bobby said, "No! He has to be unleashed in a ritual and it sounds as though Lucifer is about to do that." He then said, "The last time Death was on Earth was when Noah was building his Ark," "that is why there are so many reapers around, they are waiting for their boss to show up."

Dean then asked, "Do you know why Lucifer is here in Carthage?"

Bobby said, "Yeah! If he is unleashing Death from his box that is kept six hundred feet under, the ritual has to be done in a place of extreme carnage at midnight tonight." He explains, "I found out that during the Civil War, there was a great battle in the area where the carnage was so extreme that it came to be known as the battle of hell hole."

Dean asked, "Where did the battle take place?"

Bobby said, "On the land of William Jasper's farm and it is an historic site in Carthage."

Ellen stays with her daughther while the others gather to discuss what to do next. Dean fills them in on what Bobby just told them and he turns to Cragan.

Dean tells Cragen, "Alright; we have to find a way out of here before midnight and get to the farm before the ritual is complete."

Sam then says, "first; we need to get past eight or more hellhounds; do you know how we can do that?"

Jo suddenly gets their attention. Cragan, Sam, and Dean join her and Ellen and she says, "We have to realistic here; I cannot move; and even if I could, I cannot outrun the other hounds out there." She then says, "We have propane, nails, rock salt, and wire; the necessary items to make a bomb." She then says, "Even if I do not do this; all those hounds have our scents and will not stop until we are all dead," "let me do this one last thing and buy you guys some more time." She then tells them, "we let the bitches in, you all hit the roof and make it over to the next building and then I will have my finger on the button and rip them a new one."

Ellen then cried and said, "You heard her, get going."

Everyone got all the materials off the shelves and prepared the bomb for Jo to use on the hellhounds. Once everything was in place; Dean got the rest of the wiring connected to the detonator in place and gave it to Jo.

Dean told her, "See you on the other side Jo."

Jo said, "Make it later!"

Dean gave her a small kiss and was starting to leave with Cragen.

Ellen then knelled by Jo and she started to cry.

Ellen said, "Someone has to let them in, you got me Jo and I am not leaving you alone." She then told Cragan and Dean, "Get moving boys."

Cragan then gave Ellen and final kiss and he told her, "I love you!"

Ellen said, "I know!"

As they were leaving, she said, "Hey Don," "kick it in the ass, and do not miss."

They quickly left and Ellen took the lock off the door and turned on the propane for the bomb to explode. She and Jo said their goodbyes to each other. Jo died immediately and then the hellhounds started to come in. While the hounds were making their way into the hardware store; Munch, Fin, Huang, Sam, and Elliot had already made it over to the other building. Olivia had just hopped over and Dean and Cragan just got onto the roof and hopped over. All the hounds were starting to close in on Ellen.

Ellen pressed the detonator and said, "You can go straight back to Hell, you ugly bitch."

The explosion then happened and the whole hardware store went up in a big massive explosion. The windows and doors all blew out and the others watched the explosion as Cragan and Dean just got down from the next building over. They watch the last of the explosion before continuing on to the farm for midnight.

Once the team got to the farm; they saw the Devil was starting to dig some ground and he was surrounded by most of the townspeople who were possessed.

Fin looked at said, "So this is what happened with most of the townspeople."

Sam asked Dean, Cragan, and Elliot, "Last words?"

They all said, "No!"

Sam then ran out and got everyones attention.

Sam told Lucifer, "You wanted to see me? Here I am."

Lucifer said, "You do not need that gun here because I would never hurt you."

Cragen then snook up behind him with the Colt and said, "No, but I will!"

Cragan cocked the Colt and Lucifer turned to him and he said, "For Ellen!" Then he fired a shot in his head.

He gave the Colt to Dean who also shot him in the head. Elliot took the Colt; cocked it and fired one last shot in his head. Everyone joined them and they all looked at Lucifer and saw that he was in pain, but not dead.

Lucifer got up and his wounds healed away. He asked Stabler, "Where did you get that?"

He then flung him and Dean up against nearby trees and knocked them both out.

Lucifer then told Sam, "There are only five things in all creation which the gun cannot kill and I am one of them." He went back to digging his hole and then he asked Sam, "You would not by chance say "yes" to me now and save the trouble of me waiting will you?"

Sam said, "that will never happen because I am going to kill you myself; do you hear me? I am going rip your heart out."

Lucifer said, "Sam, Sam! You are going to eventually say yes and I think it will take place about six months from now, in Detroit."

Sam then said, "What did you do to this town?"

Lucifer said, "I was kind and let every demon available possess who they could and everyone else in that hole," "it was terrible, but because the horsemen are demanding; the ritual had to be done right; the women and children were first."

He then went on to explain why he was the true vessel for him and why it was that Michael caste him into Hell. He then implied that it sounds exactly like Sam's story and that was why he was the true vessel for him. He then went to finish the last of his digging to start the ritual.

Olivia then said, "I am not buying anything you say Satan; because I have been a cop for a long time and I have seen pieces of crap like you for a long time and I see that you are the greatest evil of all; just as we were taught," "if somehow Sam were to die; do not think that I will kill you myself."

Fin then said, "I will do the same!"

Lucifer said, "Olivia Benson; you have a great attitude and I like that you brought me some business," "a lot of the criminals you and Elliot Stabler put on death row are right now rotting in the pitt."

Olivia said, "Well that is exactly where I am going to send you back too if you bring anymore harm to anyone of us or anyone on this planet."

Lucifer then said, "Alright; you can all shut up now."

He made them all silent and then he went back and finished digging his hole. He then started to chant the ritual spell to raise Death from his box located six hundred feet below the Earth. He then finished it by making the other Demons repeat after him. Once they did; each demon died.

Back at the place Castiel was held, he talked with Meg and he told her that Crowley believed that all demons were being used by Lucifer to achieve an end and that they would all die when he was through with them. He then managed to get Meg in his circle of holy fire and since he could not gank her; he dropped her in the fire and climbed over her to escape.

Back at the farm; the ground had finished shaking and Death was risen.

Lucifer saw Death and he said to him, "Hello Death!"

Castiel showed up quickly and he then teleported the whole team back to their vehicles in town and they drove out as fast as they could and headed back to Bobby's.

The next day; they saw reports of massive storms creating tornadoes around Carthage and the rest of the state of Missouri and that casualty estimates were to be extremely high.

Cragen, Elliot, Sam, and Dean were watching the report and Sam said, "This sounds like the start of Death and his spread of his horseman work."

Huang gathered everyone and gave a psychological report based on their experience with Lucifer.

Huang said, "I am glad that we managed to escape alive; but that Lucifer is going to be a much bigger foe then we ever encountered." He then said, "based on his personality; he is claiming to have family issues and that he was the victim of percecution because he decided to think for himself and as such was caste out of his home and sent somewhere else; this indicates he has major childhood issues and wishes to project those feelings onto people that he sees as inferior to his own psychological persona. The biblical literature seems to backup this claim and his anger we witnessed back in Carthage is proof of this. He finally said, "that inferiority hate is towards humanity; he has to be stopped now before he brings on the last stage of the apocolypse and destroys Earth."

After hearing this, Bobby said, "I hope to kill him too because some have already paid the price in this great crusade."

Bobby wheeled over to his desk and took the photo he took of everyone and threw it in the fireplace. Everyone watched him do this and they were all saddened.


	8. Chapter 8: Sam never is nor will be

**Chapter 8: Sam never is nor will he never be…**

Somewhere in an unknown location

Castiel meets up with the angel Anna and they have a brief conversation.

Anna says to Castiel, "Why are you here?" "I asked for Dean to come."

Cas said, "I would not allow him to come because I knew that something was up." He then said, "I know Heaven would not release you unless they wanted you to do some dirty work; so what are you doing here?"

Anna said, "I broke out"

Cas then said, "No one escapes Heaven; so why are you here?"

Anna said, "Sam Winchester has to die because it is the only way to stop Lucifer." She then says, "if he is out of the way; all of Lucifer's plans go out the door; no Michael fight, or croatoan virus, and the horsemen go back to their daily tasks." She finally said, "This is the only option that is available to end this."

Cas then said, "If you do kill Sam, Lucifer will only bring him back to life."

Anna said, "No, because when I am done with Sam; there is going to be nothing left of Sam for Lucifer to put back together."

Castiel noticed the knife she had and he questions her on it and realizes that she wanted Dean to bring Sam and she would be able to kill him.

Cas said, "No, there is another way to stop Lucifer."

Anna said, "How is that?" "Is the Colt working out, or has the search for God our father turning up any results?" "Killing Sam Winchester is the only solution to stop it all now."

Cas finally told her, "I still will not allow you to do this because Sam is my friend," "if you do kill him, then I will kill you."

Anna then left after this conversation.

The Motel

When Castiel returned to the motel where Sam and Dean were staying; he informed them on what was happening with Anna. He then casts a spell that allows him to be able to find her location. He tells Sam and Dean that she has gone back to 1978 and is intending to kill their parents, John and Mary Winchester; so that Sam is never born.

Cas then tells them, "We must go back there as well and kill her before she gets to Mary your mother." He then says, "Before, we go; we mush ask Stabler to come with us as well."

Dean then asks, "Why does Elliot have to come for something Sam and I can easily handle on our own?"

Cas said, "I sense that it is imperative that he attend with us on this mission as well."

Sam said, "Okay; I'll go and get him."

Sam went left and went to a room down the hall and knocked. Elliot answered the door.

Sam told Elliot, "Dean, Cas, and I need to see you in our room right now."

Elliot said, "Alright!"

He entered and Castiel informed him of the trip they had to take.

Elliot said, "So; you can take us through time to whatever point you wish to take us?"

Cas said, "Yes! It is true, but this trip can be a problem."

Sam asked Cas, "Why would the trip be a problem?"

Cas said, "Because with the powers afforded me from Heaven at the time I did this with Dean, it was hard; now that I am caste out, I will be very weakened this trip."

Dean then sarcastically said, "So you are like a Delorean with a lack of plutonium?"

Cas said, "I do not understand that reference."

Dean then said, "You are talking about our parents and if they are in danger from Anna, then we are going to do everything we can to ensure they live and set things right."

Sam, Dean, and Elliot packed their essentials and then Castiel touched them on their foreheads and zapped them back to 1978.

Once they arrived; they looked around and saw they were standing in the middle of the street and an old Ford Pinto nearly hit them. The driver yelled at them and they got off the street. They all looked and were amazed. Sam and Dean told Elliot that they were back in Lawrence, Kansas; their hometown.

Sam then asked Dean, "Did we make it?"

Dean said, "Unless Ford Pinto's are being brought back into production; then we have."

They found Castiel lying on the side walk and realized that he was weakened and needed a place to recover. They quickly found a motel and Dean booked Castiel a room. Sam and Elliot found a phone booth outside and found the location of where John and Mary were staying.

Dean tells them, "I told the manager that he was not to be disturbed no matter what and you know what he asks?"

Sam said, "No!"

Dean said, "Gotcha! Want some dope?" He grinned and then said, "Maybe we should buy some stock in Microsoft."

Sam said, "If Cas cannot get us back; we probably will have too." He then told Dean and Elliot, "I found the address of where our parents are staying, 485 Robin Tree."

They headed for the location of the house. Once they got there; Dean asked Sam and Elliot what they were going to say to them when they rang the door bell.

Sam said, "We can tell them the truth."

Dean said, "What truth! That we are her sons and we came here from the future to stop an angel gone Terminator?" "Those movies have not even been made yet."

Elliot said, "I agree; we go there without a plan, then we can easily be made within minutes and then end up in a jail cell or worse."

Sam said, "You can tell her demons are after her because she thinks you are a hunter right."

Dean said, "Yeah! A hunter that left after her father died," "Just follow my lead."

They walked up to the door and rang the bell and Mary answered the door. She recognized Dean. Mary told them to leave because she is not a hunter anymore because she is now living a normal life. John came to the door and saw Elliot.

John says, "Elliot is that you?"

Elliot says, "No! My name is Donald and I am friends of Sam and Dean here."

John then said, "No; you cannot be, my cousin is only 12 right now and he lives in New York."

Dean told John, "My brother Sam and I are Mary's cousins and we were just passing through and we thought we would stop by and say hello."

John said, "That is great! Mary's father was a Sam and I am always glad to meet her relatives."

Sam said, "Well it is a family name."

Mary told John that it was nice of them to stop by; but they really had to get going. John then insisted they stay for a beer so that they could get to know each other more. They entered and Sam was really impressed with seeing his parents before the events of 1983. He saw that Mary was happy and wanted to have a normal life, the kind of life he hoped that he could have with Jessica. He still could not get over seeing how his father was before he raised him and Dean in the hunter life; and that he was all innocent and heart-warming before Azazel took it all away the night he burned up Mary on the ceiling.

John told Sam, "Are you alright Sam; because you look as though you have just seen a ghost?

Sam said, "No; it is just that seeing Mary reminds me a lot of our mother because they are both similar in a way." He then said, "She passed away a while ago."

John said, "I'm sorry to hear that." He then said, "So I guess you knew Mary's father then right?"

Dean said, "Yes we did! He was like a grandfather to us and it is sad the way he passed."

Suddenly, the phone rang and John excused himself to go and answer it. Once he left, Mary insisted that they leave because the last time Dean was around her, demons came and killed her parents. Dean then tried to reason with her to the fact that she is in danger again by an angel and that they had to get her and John to safety.

Meanwhile; John was on the phone talking with his boss at the local garage, but he did not realize that it was actually Anna mimicking his bosses' voice.

John told Anna, "look Mr. Woodson, I really need this job; I do not care if I can only work part-time; I really need you to reconsider."

Anna said, "I am sorry John, but times are tough and maybe we can work something out." She then said, "Why don't you come down here and we can discuss it more."

John said, "I'll come down immediately!"

Anna said, "I'll see you in ten minutes."

When Sam and Dean finished explaining to Mary that they had to leave now; they called to John, but found that he was not home. They entered the kitchen and found a note saying he would be back in 15 minutes. Stabler then had a look on his face like he knew something and he looked to Mary.

He said and asked her, "This is going to sound strange, but what month is this?"

Mary said, "It's April why?"

Elliot then said, "I think I know where John is; let's go."

At the garage; John saw the lights were out and the vehicles and equipment were still the same as it was when his shift ended that day. He knew that if his boss was there; he would have a few lights on so John could enter his office easily. John looked around and saw the place was deserted.

John yelled out, "Hello! Mr. Woodson; are you still here?"

John found a body lying on the floor and he turned on the lights and found his boss's body lying on the ground dead with what looked like his eyes were either burned out or ripped out. John got up and turned around and found Anna. Anna quickly flung John across the room. John got up and grabbed a ratchet wrench and attacked Anna. He saw it had no effect and she flung him again, over one of the cars. Once this happened; Sam, Dean, Elliot and Mary arrived at the garage.

Dean took his angel blade and attacked Anna. She grabbed his wrist to stop his attack.

Dean said to her, "I wish to say it was great to see you again."

Anna said, "Me too!"

Anna flung Dean through a window outside and Elliot picked up the blade and attacked and again; Anna was able to grab him.

Elliot said, "So this is what happened to my brother's boss at this time with his eyes!" "John always never understood how his old boss died the way he did; but now I know why."

Anna said, "Well good for you."

Once Anna flung Stabler against a wall, Mary picked up the blade and prepared to engage Anna. They both fought and Anna disappeared and re-appeared and got the drop on Mary. Anna flung Mary into the windshield of a car in the garage, but before Anna could get the chance to finish her off; Mary recovered and took a crowbar from off the table and jabbed it into Anna's chest. Anna got up and pulled the crowbar out.

Anna said, "It is not that easy to kill an angel."

Sam then said, "No! But they can be distracted."

Sam had made the blood sidual that was used to make angels go away. He pressed it and Anna quickly vanished.

Everyone got into the Impala and explained to John what was happening while they headed for Mary's families cabin. They argued a lot of the way.

John finally told them, "Everyone shut up or I will turn this car around."

Sam and Dean both found this to be an awkward family moment.

Once they arrived at the cabin; Mary tells them that the cabin is equipped with a devil's trap, and solid iron; and there was also salt and guns located there. Sam and Dean told her that those were useless and then showed her the supplies they brought to deal with her.

They showed her the holy oil and explained it was a trap for angels and that they could be distracted by a sidual. Dean showed her the symbol he drew on a sheet of paper and explained it would zap her away when necessary.

Once Sam and Mary went in the other room; Dean and Elliot were preparing to make the sidual and John saw the symbol that was drawn on the paper and asked about it.

John asked Dean, "What is this?"

Dean said, "It is a sidual."

John said, "How big should I make it?"

Dean said, "This is something you cannot help with!"

John then said, "Look you guys treated me like a fool back there, but I am not useless; I can do a lot of things, even make a simple sidual."

Dean then said, "Yes! But this has to be made out of human blood."

John saw Dean's knife and he cut his hand to the surprise of both Dean and Elliot.

John asked Dean, 'How big does it have to be?"

Dean showed John how big to make the sidual and John started to make it. Just as he was finished up; Sam entered the room and said it was perfect. John and Sam both talked and Sam told him that their father raised them in the hunter life and John was furious. Sam then started talking about how he grew up and that he realized over the years that their father did do everything that he could to protect Sam and Dean and that he died doing just that. Elliot overheard the conversation and listened and he had a look of glee and intrigue when he overheard Sam's story of describing the man that John is to become.

In the other room, Mary asked Dean to start explaining what was going on. Dean tells her that she is her son and so is Sam. He tells her that John raised them in the hunter life because she died on Nov. 2nd, 1983. Dean then tells her to remember the date and that Azazel, the Yellow Eyed Demon kills her in Sam's nursery and that when that day comes for her not to go into the nursery and to take Sam and run without hesitating and get as far away as she could. Sam then came into the room and added to the conversation.

Sam told them, "That is not going to be enough," "Azazel will simply find her no matter where she goes."

Mary then says, "What should I do then."

Sam then indicated that she leaves now. He tells her that once they finish dealing with Anna and the situation is all taken care of; that she simply just walks away and leaves John forever without even a note; that way ensuring that both Sam and Dean are not born. Mary then tells them it was too late for that. Then Dean remembers that it is April of 1978 and that means that Mary is pregnant with him.

Dean asked her, "Are you pregnant?"

Mary said, "Yes, I am!

Suddenly, John and Elliot enter the room and John tells them that the sidual was smudged. They then heard the noises that angels make before they appear with their vessels and this caused the cabin windows to smash. Anna then showed up at the cabin with a younger Uriel.

Dean asked Uriel, "Who are you?"

Uriel said, "I'm Uriel!"

Dean then said, "Oh C'mon!"

Dean attacked Uriel and he threw him into the other room; while Anna went for Mary with the angel blade that Dean brought. Anna beats her and John sees the blade on the ground. He tries to pick it up, but Anna stops him and sends him flying out a cabin wall.

Once outside; John sees a bright light fly over him while all the fighting still happens inside. John then comes back in, but in a different kind of fashion.

John yells out, "Anna!"

Anna turns and notices something different about John, she says, "Michael!"

Michael touches Anna and she is turned to ashes. He then looks to Uriel and tells him he is sending him away and he snaps his fingers and Uriel disappears. Michael then gives Mary the angel touch that knocks her out. He then looks to Dean and Elliot and they start to talk.

Michael says, "Well, Dean and Elliot, I believe this conversation is long overdue."

Dean asked Michael to fix Sam and he said he would after they talked.

Dean asked Michael, "How did you get in my father?"

Michael said, "It is a bloodline that goes all the way back to Caine and Abel and runs through you family, the Winchesters, bloodline." He then said, "You two though are my true vessels and that is why one of you is going to say yes to me."

Elliot then said, "How does this affect me because I have hardly ever had anything to do with the bloodline."

Michael told Elliot, "Stabler; you already know that you still have a connection to your family even if traditional lines were cut off under certain reasons." He then said, "A bloodline is still a bloodline regardless of what happens within the family."

Dean then said, "Then what do you want with us?"

Michael said, "I want you both to understand what it is that we must do."

Dean then said, "I understand; you have a beef with Lucifer; well then find another way to deal with it and do not take it out on this planet."

Michael said, "Wrong! Lucifer betrayed God and me and as such I must destroy him once and for all."

Elliot then asked, "Why? Because God commanded it?"

Michael then said, "Yes! Because it is the right thing to do and I am a good son and as such; Lucifer must be banished forever." He then said, "God always knew that it was going to end like this."

Elliot then said, "So you are just going to do as God says? Believe me that is not going to be great in the long run?"

Michael then said, "Oh and you know any better then God?"

Dean then said, "Yes! Because I have to believe that I have the right to decide how to live my own life to the best of my ability."

Elliot said, "That goes for me too!"

Michael told them both, "You are wrong! Because you both need to think about what has happened in your lives." He then said, "think of the random act of John and Mary Winchester getting together and having Sam and Dean." He then looked to Elliot and said, "think of the random act of finding a relative that you barely knew at age 15 and how the events after that lead you to a career." He then tells both of them, "Think of the random choices you each make and how each one brings you both closer and closer to your destiny." He then finally tells both of them, "Freewill is an illusion because it is not randomness or choice; it is a plan that is playing itself out as it was," "that is why one of you is going to say yes to me."

He then ensured them that he would return them to the present and that Sam would be as good as new and that John and Mary's minds would be wiped of the whole experience.

Dean then said, "That guarantee's then that my mother walks into that nursery and Azazel still ends up killing her."

Elliot then said, "That also guarantee's that John still finds me before anything happens and then after my 17th birthday; Mary dies, I join the Marines and then NYPD and keep very little contact with John over the years,"

Michael then told them, "Yes! But you both knew, that was going to happen no matter what," "you guys cannot fight City Hall."

Michael heals Sam and sends him back to the future followed by both Dean and Elliot. They all see they are back at the motel with Castiel. They see that Castiel is still very weak and they let him rest on the bed. Dean then looks to Stabler.

Dean asks Elliot, "Okay; now that we are back; you can start to give a little explanation of your own," "I heard what you were telling Michael back there and I was also questioning myself about how you knew certain things before they happened on the mission; so tell us, what is going on?"

Elliot looked at them both and said, "Come with me!"

Elliot took them back to his room; where he was staying with Fin and Munch. He entered and found them there with both Olivia and Cragan.

Olivia asked Elliot, "Where were you guys? We wondered where you were."

Elliot said, "We just got back from a time travel mission and met Michael and now I have some explaining I need to do."

Stabler then went to the table in the room and poured a glass of whisky and Dean started to ask questions.

Dean asked him, "Okay; so how do you know about our family?"

Elliot said, "I'm your uncle!"

Dean looked at him dumb founded and said, "What?"

Elliot then said to him, "In your father's journal; is there any mention of me anywhere after 1981?"

Dean said, "No! There is no mention of any Elliot Stabler in any page of his journal."

Elliot then said, "That is because your father lost contact with me after the tragedy that occurred on Nov.2nd, 1983; and that was about a few weeks after my 17th birthday," "He told me that he knew the thing that killed Mary was not natural and he would find a way to hunt it down and kill it."

Dean then says, "Wait! You knew about what happened to our mother and you neglected to mention it; or even inform us like years ago that you were an uncle of ours?"

Elliot then got a photo that he kept with him in his personal belongings and showed it to Dean. He saw that it was Stabler when he was still in the Marines and their father was next to him. The photo was dated 1986.

Dean said, "So you kept in touch with our father over the years and you just decided not to keep in touch with us?"

Elliot said, "No! I wanted to meet you both, but your father forbade it until he knew the time was right because he was consumed with the hatred over the events of what happened to Mary," "he told me what he was trying to do to find Azazel and kill him, but his investigation caused a wedge between us to the point where we only saw each other on occasion," "He sent me photos of you guys over the years and I kept them and I was happy to hear about how you turned out and continued the legacy he left you." He finally said, "he told me about the events that happened in 1978; but thought his boss was simply murdered by someone," "he told me that story when we first met in 1981 when he said that he found birth records indicating your grandmother had a second child she gave up for adoption in 1966, without anyone knowing about it, and that child was me."

Sam then asked him, "So how did dad find you?"

Elliot said, "I was only 15 and suddenly he appeared out of nowhere one day and showed me the papers that proved it," "my adoptive parents were pleased to hear the news that he found me and they said that he could come whenever he felt like it."

Dean then said, "If that was the case; they how come I never met you before."

Elliot then repeated himself, "As I said; John wanted to pick the right time for us to meet and then when your mother did, he kept putting it off till we only saw each other every once in a while," "once he died; I knew that his investigation had probably gotten the best of him." Elliot finally said, "Once Cragan told us that we were recruited to help you on this crusade; I had a gut feeling that it was in relation to our family line and it looks like I was right."

Elliot then looked at Cragan and asked him, "I assume your council knew of my relationship to my nephews, correct?"

Cragan said, "Yes we did! I knew that you would not let anything happen to them as your brother did the same for his sons and you all deserved to know the truth."

Elliot then stood up and gave his nephews one great big hug and then he looked at Dean.

Elliot said, "Dean, you are not going to say yes to Michael and neither am I."

Dean then said, "Damn straight; I hope none of us reconsider."

Elliot told Sam, "You are not going to say yes to Lucifer either."

Sam said, "You got that right."


	9. Chapter 9: Famine

**Chapter 9: Famine**

Manhattan, Upper West Side

A couple named Alice and Russell were walking home and it looked as though it was a first date. The man asked the women if she could be his Valentine because he did not want to be alone on Valentine's Day. She told him that she would be because it had been a while since she was ever with anyone. The man was happy, but then she started kissing him. The two entered her apartment and they started to be intimate. However, they somehow started to eat each other to death.

The next day; Sam, posing as FBI; arrived at the apartment where he met her best friend and Sam asked her a few questions.

Sam asked her, "So, did you know Alice very well."

She said, "Yes I did! I do not know why Alice and Russell did this to each other because how can two people do that?"

Sam asked, "You found their bodies, correct?"

She said, "Yeah! There was blood everywhere and he looked like he was still chewing," "I mean Alice was a very nice girl who got along with everyone and had not been in bed with a man for nearly two years." She was gathering some more of Alice's things and she said, "Alice found Russell to be a very great guy; but was not sure if she wanted to take it to the next level, but I guess she did and this happened." She finally said, "Alice was excited for this date because it was the first time she was on one in months."

Sam said, "It looks like they were both excited."

Back at the motel; Dean told Sam how the bodies at the morgue showed that they were completely full and he could not be explained how they both did that to each other.

Sam said, "Well, at least we have some omens that lead back here in New York and we can inform the rest of the team in the morning."

An office building located in the same area as the Russell and Alice

Two office workers are busy working on a project and one of them is trying to get in touch with his girlfriend. The other guy tells him that they have to get the project done soon and that his girlfriend can wait. The gentlemen's girlfriend suddenly appears in his office and she tells him that she was worried about where he was and he cannot chose work over her. She then shoots the other co-worker and they realize that something is always going to keep them apart and they decide to kill each other so they can be together forever.

Coroner's Office

Sam, Dean, Olivia, and Elliot show up at the coroner's office after hearing about the new double homicide. On the way to the examination room, they pass a man in a black suit and Sam seems to have suspicions of him. Dean and the others enter the examination room.

The coroner acknowledges Dean as they enter.

The coroner said, "Agent Marley; you came at an interesting time."

Dean then says, "Thank you! This is my partner agent Cliff and detectives Stabler and Benson of the NYPD." He then said, "We came after hearing about the new double homicide."

The coroner then said, "I just finished conducting the autopsies and sent the toxicology reports off." He gave them the keys and said, "You may examine the bodies if you wish, leave the keys with my assistant at his desk after you are done, and please refrigerate after using."

The team examined the body parts and they found a particular brand on the hearts. Seeing that they were angel like brands; they call Castiel.

Dean called Castiel and said, "We have found brands that are possibly angelic and we would like you to come down here to check it out."

Castiel then showed in minutes with his cell phone still to his ear. He and Dean both hung up and he examined the marks. Castiel found them and told them the marks were a mark of union from the work of a Cherub angel. He tells them the person they mistook as Cupid is actually a lower class of angel called a Cherub. Castiel then indicates that such an angel has gone rogue and is killing the people he brings together.

Castiel then brings them to a particular restaurant on the Upper West Side and he tells the team that he suspects the Cherub to arrive soon. Suddenly, Castiel notices a gust of wind around a couple and realizes the Cherub had just marked them. He tells everyone to meet him out back.

In the back room; Castiel chants a summoning spell for the Cherub and everyone wonders where he is. Suddenly, a man appears out of nowhere wearing only shorts and he snook up right behind Stabler.

When the Cherub appeared, he said, "Here I am!"

The Cherub started to hug Stabler and then he hugged Castiel. Stabler was overtly puzzled and confused over the whole greeting.

Dean asked, "Are we in a fight?"

Castiel said, "No, this is their handshake; no one likes it."

The Cherub then hugged Dean and Olivia. Olivia was even more overtly puzzled and confused.

The Cherub then asked, "What can I do for you?"

Dean indicated that he had been killing the couples he marked and they wanted to know why. The Cherub started to cry and Castiel explained that he hurt his feelings. He then comforted him and he gave Castiel another big hug and said that he was only doing his regular appointed rounds and what happens after was out of his hands.

Dean asked the Cherub, "Who gives you your orders?"

Cherub said, "Heaven gives them!"

Dean asked, "Why does Heaven care about relationships?"

Cherub said, "They mostly do not; but we like to ensure certain bloodlines are contained; for instance, yours; the coupling of John and Mary Winchester was a top priority."

Dean then asked, "So you guys got our parents fixed up?"

Cherub said, "Yeah! We did!"

Dean then indicates that they are dead and he then punches the Cherub and he leaves.

The following day; Sam, Stabler, and Olivia returned to the morgue and found out that the latest victim died of a Twinkie binge. The coroner indicated that he was shoveling them down his throat and when he could not put anymore in his mouth; he used a toilet brush for more and he blew out his waist in the process of the binge. The coroner was saying this as he himself was taking a sip of alcohol.

Sam, Stabler, and Olivia left the morgue and informed Dean of what was happening. Dean indicated that he found out that there had been eight suicides and nineteen OD's on the Upper West Side in the last 48 hours when the whole thing got started. He then indicates that those statistics are way out line for the average and he and Sam both agree that something else is going on. After they hang up; Stabler got a call on his cell. He answered it and it was Cragan. While, he was taking the call; Sam saw the same guy he saw in the morgue the other day and realized he was a demon. Sam went after him with both Stabler and Olivia behind him. Sam threw him against a building wall in an alleyway and he took his knife and cut him. Then he started to interrogate him.

Sam said, "I know who you are because I can smell you."

The demon said, "Sam Winchester!"

The demon engaged him in a fight and Sam cut him in his arm while Elliot decked him in the face. He managed to get away, but not without dropping his briefcase. Elliot said that it was Cragan on the phone and they had to meet with the council back at 1 Police Plaza.

Council Hall: 1 Police Plaza 

They entered and found that Cragan was handcuffed to the wall and there was a flask that contained alcohol that he was trying to reach. There were a few people having countless cups of coffee; while another was enjoying cup after cup of tea. Castiel then showed up with a fast food bag from White Castle and he was eating a burger.

Stabler asked one of the council members, "What is going on? It looks like people are starting to go on unusual binges."

A council member said, "Exactly; it appears we are having an apocalyptic omen right here in New York and it is effecting the whole city."

Cas then said; "Our hunger is a clue; it appears the whole city of New York is craving for something; everyone is suffering from hunger, but more importantly, Famine.

Sam then asked, "So; you are talking about Famine as in; the horsemen?"

Cas said, "Exactly!"

Sam then said, "I thought it only had to do with food starvation."

Cas then said, "Starvation can come in many forms; sex, foods, drugs, alcohol, love, attention."

Dean then said, "This explains the couple that ate each other."

Cas said, "Right! The Cherub made them crave love and Famine made them go for it."

Sam then said, "I guess this explains why Cragan is cuffed and trying to reach the flask and why some people here in the council are drinking a lot of coffee or tea."

The council member said, "Yes! We are falling under Famine's spell and he must be stopped now."

Dean then asked Cas, "How are angels hungry for burgers?"

Cas said, "It is my vessel; his taste for red meat has been effected by Famine's spell."

Dean then said, "So let me get this straight; the whole city of New York is just going to eat, drink, and screw itself to death?"

Cragan said, "Yes; that is exactly what Famine spreads around."

Sam then said, "We found this briefcase on a demon coming out of the morgue."

They opened the case and found that it was a human soul.

Cas said, "That is a human soul; once someone dies from Famine's effect; Famine harvests the soul and continues to spread famine throughout the land."

The council member said, "We do not know why Famine decided to start here in New York; but we must find him now before everyone, including the council here dies from his effect. He then asked, "Do you know how to defeat him?"

Dean said, "Yeah! When we faced War in Colorado; we took his ring." He shows the ring they took and says, "This ring here; once we took it, everyone that fell under the spell came out of it like they were dazed and confused from a dream."

Cragan then stepped in and said, "Right! That means that Famine has one too and if you slice it off; his spell disappears like War's did when we took his."

Olivia had suddenly felt an urge for more coffee then usual; and the same for Elliot. Sam realized that he was craving demon blood. Dean started to see that they were falling under famine's spell.

Sam said, "Dean, I think I am starting to feel the cravings for it."

Dean said, "No! Not now!"

Sam said, "Yes! Right now; you better lock me down and do this mission solo."

Dean asked Elliot for his handcuffs and he gave them to him and Dean cuffed Sam to the wall next to Cragan. Dean told Elliot that he would explain what was happening some other time when they could actually sit down together. They then left to track down leads to Famine's location.

Once they left; Cragan talked with Sam.

Cragan asked Sam, "Do you have your craving for demon blood?"

Sam asked, "How do you know about that?"

Cragan said, "Our council has known about you guys for years and that also includes your habits."

Sam said, "Yes! I've been fighting it off for a long time and now I think Famine is making me crave it."

Cragan said, "Well, I hope you can hold it together because the last thing we need now is for you to give in because that is basically another step towards saying yes to Lucifer."

Sam said, "I know!" He then asked Cragan, "Do you have a craving for alcohol?"

Cragan said, "Yes! I crave alcohol almost every single day of my life." He explained, "I used to drink a lot; but then nearly about thirty years ago; I almost caused a serious incident and that incident almost cost me everything I had because of my drinking," "I swore to myself that I would never touch another drop again and I never have, but I still have the urge to drink." He finally said, "Even now; that we are nearing the end game to winning this war once and for all; I still have the urge to drink, and Famine knows it and is trying to make me give in."

Sam said, "I will never let that happen; but I too am going to hold my craving at bay, for if I give in; it can be a sign for bad things later."

They continued to fight their hunger while the rest of the team started to find other leads. They returned to the morgue to find out the coroner died the night before from a drinking binge. The acting coroner informed them that he was dry for twenty years and that he suddenly went home and drank himself to death. Castiel then determines that his soul is still intact and Stabler tells them that in order for them to find Famine; they have to wait for his soul to be collected and then follow it back to him. They wait for several hours and then Castiel is eating another hamburger and both Elliot and Olivia are drinking three to four cups of coffee, which was more then their normal intake.

Dean asks Cas, "How many hamburgers have you eaten?"

Cas says, "I do not know; I lost count, but it is in the low hundreds."

Olivia says, "I have had five more cups of coffee then my usual intake and I still want more."

Elliot said, "Same thing with me; I am now on my tenth cup of coffee for the day."

Dean then said, "Well, uncle; it sounds like you are ready for a night on the town."

Stabler said, "Thanks!"

Cas then asks Dean, "I have noticed that Famine's spell has not affected you yet; Why?"

Dean said, "That is because if I want a drink, I go get it," "the same goes for things like sex, a sandwich, or a fight."

Cas then said, "So you are well adjusted."

Dean said, "God no! I'm just well feed."

They suddenly notice a demon coming out of the morgue with a briefcase and they know that it is the soul of the coroner. They start to tail the car back to Famine.

Meanwhile; back at the council hall; two of Famine's demons arrive. They claim that they have come to take Sam and bring him right to Famine without harming him.

Cragan tells Sam, "Sam, do not; this is a trap!"

However, it is too late; as one of the demons breaks the cuffs and Sam punches him to the floor. He manages to find a piece of shrapnel and he uses it to cut a hole in the demons throat and starts to drink. The other demon comes and he flings him across the room.

He then says, "Wait your turn!"

Cragan is shocked at seeing this; but Sam finishes off both demons and drinks enough blood. He then takes the flask; which Cragan was craving and throws it away from his reach and breaks Cragan's cuffs.

Sam tells Cragan, "I fell off the wagon; but I do not want the same for you; I know where Famine is; let's go."

Dean was still following the demon that collected the coroner's soul and they finally stopped. Dean saw that they are at a small diner in Chelsea and there was a man inside in a wheel chair and he had the ring.

Dean asks Cas, "Why is Famine in a wheel chair?"

Cas said, "He is in a weakened condition because of humanity's advances for starvation and this is why the demons are helping him; till he is well enough to collect human souls on his own."

Dean then asks Cas, "So what is the plan again?"

Cas said, "I take the knife; enter the diner and slice off Famine's ring as fast as I can."

Olivia then says, "Elliot and I follow you in for backup."

They quickly and stealthily entered the diner. However, Dean has noticed that they were gone for a very long time; when they could have easily completed the mission in like five or ten minutes. So he went in. Once he entered; he was shocked to see the place was cluttered with dead bodies. They were all people who died from either food, sex, alcohol; or whatever it was that they craved and famine took in their souls. Dean then found Castiel eating a tray of raw red meat and both Stabler and Benson drinking down pot after pot of coffee.

Dean then got cornered by several of Famine's demons and he tried to fight them off. However; they got the drop on him and Castiel, Elliot, and Olivia could not help for they were too much involved in their cravings to be able to help. Dean was taken and brought face to face with Famine.

Famine said, "Ah! Dean Winchester!"

Dean asked Famine, "What did you do to them?"

Famine said, "You sent these dogs on me and I just threw them steaks."

Dean then said, "So this is you apocalyptic plan; making people give in to their deepest desires that they deny themselves?"

Famine then said, "It is not hard and hardly a push; everyone here in the US is like a swarm of locusts, constantly consuming and still hungry because hunger also comes from the soul."

Dean said, "It does not affect me!"

Famine said he was aware and then touches Dean to examine him. He then tells him the true reason he is not falling to famine is because he has an empty hole in him that cannot be filled no matter what happens to him; nothing will ever fill it and as such Dean is dead inside himself and always will be.

Suddenly; Sam arrives with Cragan.

Sam said, "Let him go!"

Famine turns and says, "Sam; I see you got the snack I sent you." He then sees Cragan and says, "Oh, Captain Donald Cragan; I see that you still have fought off the urge to have a drink even in these parlous times."

Cragan told him, "I will never fall prey to your evil or any evil that Lucifer tries to spread across the world."

Famine then said, "You can say whatever you want; the true fact is; you still hunger for it and it is only a matter of time before you give into the hunger; like Sam did," "this is why I decided to start here in New York; to ensure that you and your council will be eliminated and one less thorn is in the way for Lucifer and my brothers to be able to continue." He then looks to Sam and says, "I see Sam that you got the snack I sent you."

Sam said, "You sent?"

Famine said, "Do not worry! You will never die from drinking too much demon blood because you are the exception to the rule and that is what Lucifer wants you to be for him."

Famine then asks Sam to kill his remaining demons and instead he exorcises them from their bodies. However; Famine consumes the demons for himself and then Sam tries to destroy Famine. However; Famine tells him that he cannot destroy him and Sam tells him that he can still exorcise the demons that Famine consumed and Sam then pulls the demons right out of Famine's stomach. This really weakens Famine and then Cragan picks up the knife and slices Famine's ring right off. Castiel, Olivia, and Elliot come out of their hunger states and everyone else in the city that was affected.

The next day; the team watched the news at Bobby's and the reports indicated that a large portion of New York's population had many tragic deaths from many unusual circumstances that appeared to point to general gratification of some kind that could not be explained. The report also indicated that the New York governor was considering declaring a state of emergency as the toll was over 1000 people within a 72 hour period in the city itself.

Elliot turned off the television and said, "We have to figure something out quickly because the other side is still holding all the cards and even with our victories we still keep getting zilch and great tragedy," "it is only a matter of time before the major apocalyptic events happen if we cannot stop it."

Olivia said, "At least we managed to stop two horsemen from spreading their evilness from occurring and we even prevented a powerful child from being used as a weapon by the Devil."

Elliot said, "I know; but I only hope that we can do more to ensure that the events back in New York do not happen again?"

Sam and Cragan were placed down in Bobby's panic room in the basement to fight of their still extreme urges for alcohol and demon blood.

Dean asked Huang, "What is going to happen with them?"

Huang said, "Only time can tell when they can lose their extreme urges again." He then says, "Do not worry about Sam! He will be fine; because he knows that he has an older brother and an uncle on his shoulders to ensure that nothing tragic happens to him."


	10. Chapter 10: The Dead will Rise

**Chapter 10: The Dead will Rise**

The team was back at Bobby's looking into more research on potential omens around the country and they realized that there was one happening right now in Sioux Falls. The storm outside had a bunch of lightening and wind, but they could not put their finger on it; so they decided to find out when it passed, but kept researching what this particular omen meant going on right now.

Meanwhile; at the local cemetery; a local named Digger Wells was passing by there.

Digger looked and to his shock; he saw people climbing out of their graves; one of them in particular was a man named Clay Thompson. Digger had been a friend of Clay's and he knew that he died five years earlier, but yet he just saw him rise and walk away from his grave.

Digger decided to follow him and saw that he headed for the trailer of one Benny Sutton. Digger and everyone in town knew of the kind of man Benny Sutton was and they were all convinced that he killed Clay Thompson on a hunting trip, but nothing could be proved. He watched the door to Benny's trailer open from the wind and then Benny coming and closing it again. While this happened; he then saw Clay enter the trailer through a window. Digger ran to the trailer and heard a struggle going on inside. He went to the window and saw Clay strangle Benny to death. He was so scared that he ran all the way to the sheriff's office and reported what he saw.

The Next morning

After the storm passed the following morning; Sam and Dean told the team that they would check out the town and see what the storm omen meant for Sioux Falls.

They asked Huang to stay by Bobby's FBI phone because they might need him if someone checks on their credibility. They then asked Stabler and Benson to accompany them as well.

Sam and Dean got dressed in their FBI attire and made sure their fake badges were prepared. Once they were ready, they all entered town in the Impala.

At the sheriff's office; they showed their badges to the desk clerk.

Sam said and asked the clerk, "We are with the FBI and these two people are detectives with the NYPD and we are part of a special task force," "we are here investigating possible grave desecrations in five states."

Dean then asked, "Do you know of any such crimes being reported around here?"

The clerk told them that a local named Digger Wells was making claims that he saw zombies rising from the cemetery.

The clerk asked Sam, "Would you like to see his statement?"

Sam said, "Yes we would!"

They all read his statement claiming that several dead bodies rose from the cemetery and one went and killed a local man named Benny Sutton; who Digger Wells witnessed.

Dean then asked the clerk "Is there a contact number for Mr. Well's?"

The clerk said, "Yes; here it is!"

Dean took his cell phone and called him. Once he reached him he said that he was with the FBI and wanted to talk with him about what he witnessed the night before. Digger said that he would meet them at the local diner in twenty minutes and he would sit in the booth at the far back.

Everyone left the office and headed to the local diner.

At the diner; Sam, Dean, and Elliot sat in the booth; while Olivia took a stool and ordered a coffee.

Sam told Digger, "Mr. Well's; I'm agent Neigdermyer and this is my partner agent Dorfmann with FBI; this is detective Elliot Stabler and over there is detective Olivia Benson with the NYPD."

Digger said, "Call me Digger; and why may I ask are the FBI here with police from New York?"

Dean said, "We are part of a special task force that is looking into grave desecrations that started in New York."

Digger said, "Well what I saw last night was no grave desecration."

Sam said, "Can you tell us in your own words what happened last night?"

Digger said, "Yeah! I saw Clay Thompson climb out of his grave and go to Benny Sutton's trailer and strangle him to death."

Sam then showed a photocopied driver's license photo to Digger and he asked, "So this is the man you saw last night?"

Digger said, "He was covered in mud; but yeah that's him."

Stabler then asked him, "Do you know why Thompson would want to kill Sutton?

Digger said, "Yeah; because he killed Clay in the first place five years ago," "it was reported that they both went hunting and a supposed hunting accident happened and Clay died." He then said, "You can pretty much say that Clay rose for a little payback."

The sheriff then entered the diner and saw Digger talking with the others.

She came up to them and said, "Morning; I'm sheriff Jodie Mills and who are you?"

Sam, Dean, Elliot, and Olivia showed their badges and said who they were.

Jodi said, "I heard you guys came to my office today, why would New York police be helping the FBI on a case like this outside their jurisdiction?"

Elliot then said, "We are part of a special task force them seems to believe that a serious case of grave desecrations are happening around here; which started in New York and my partner and I were investigating them."

Jodi then said, "What jurisdiction are you FBI agents from?"

Dean said, "Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States government sends us."

Jodi then said, "So you do mind me talking with your supervisors?"

Sam and Elliot both got out the contact numbers for her to call. She first called Cragen's number.

Cragen heard his cell phone ring and he answered it.

He said, "Cragen; who is this?"

Jodi said, "Yes; Captain Donald Cragen; I am sheriff Jodi Mills in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and I was wondering if your detectives Stabler and Benson are part of an FBI task force?"

Cragen confirmed the information and said that the case brought them to her town. She then called the number that Sam gave her.

The phone rang and Bobby answered the phone.

Bobby said, "Agent Willis!"

Jodi then said, "Hi, Agent Willis…"

She recognized the voice and said, "Is this Bobby Singer?"

Huang overheard the call and took the phone saying, "Is this the sheriff?"

Jodi said, "Yes it is; who is this now?"

Huang said, "I am special agent George Huang with the New York Field Office who was also assigned to the task force you were told about and forgive me; but I let Mr. Singer answer the phone in that manner as a thank you because besides the case my fellow agents are investigating; some of our communication lines have been crossing over the country for some reason."

He then went on to explain that one of the cross-connections was coming from Bobby's and they were working on it when she called. He then said that as a thank you for letting him and the phone company come into his place to fix the problem that he could answer some calls using whatever name he wished and then handing the phone over to him.

Jodi said, "How do I know you are legitimate?"

Huang said, "I will come down to the diner if you wish to show you my credentials and check if you like."

Jodi then said, "That will not be necessary because even if you are who you say you are; this whole case sounds like a bunch of bull crap," "but I will let you conduct your investigation none the less."

She left and the team thanked Digger for all his help and Sam left him a card and he told him to contact him if he could think of anything else.

They then drove to the cemetery and went to the grave of Clay Thompson and noticed the dirt around the grave looked new. Sam and Elliot dug up the grave and upon reaching the casket; they saw the lid had a hole with scratch marks on it, which indicated that someone had climbed out. Sam opened the lid and they saw the casket was empty.

Dean got a call on his cell.

Dean said, "This is Dean!"

Bobby said, "It's Bobby; you guys have to get back here immediately."

They all returned to Bobby's and walked into a great surprise. They found a whole bunch of pies being baked and a woman was doing it.

Bobby told them, "That's my late wife Karen."

Sam said, "Your wife rose from the dead too?"

Suddenly; Cragen came in with another woman who looked in the same condition as Karen.

Cragen said, "Guys; this is my wife Margie."

She excused herself and whet to help out Karen. Everyone sat at Bobby's table and he told them that the dead are rising.

Sam looked to both Bobby and Cragen and said, "I do not know what is happening here, but those women are not your wives."

Bobby said, "You guys better watch your tones; Cragen and I tested them with everything to make sure and it appears to be legit."

Benson then said, "Don; what is your dead wife doing here?" "Did you not have her body moved to New York from the plane wreckage for burial?"

Dean then said, "You guys! They both crawled out of their coffins and Cragen's late wife came all the way here from New York."

Cragen said, "No; her body was nearly cremated from the fires of the wreck and only her identification was present to identify her and as such I requested that her remains stay where they were."

Dean then said, 'Which was where?"

Cragen said, "The crash took place about 2 miles from here and they said the nearest place they could bury her ashes was here in Sioux Falls."

Bobby also said, "I had Karen cremated too."

Dean asked Bobby, "Did you also have her ashes buried in the cemetery?"

Bobby said, "Yeah! I did!" He then said, "All the dead rose from the cemetery and I made a list; about maybe twenty or fifty or more rose since last night; some of which are our wives, Clay Thompson and sheriff Mill's son rose as well."

Dean said, "I think that's what the lightening omens were," "what does it mean Bobby?"

Bobby went and got his bible and read a verse about Death and how he raises the dead during the apocalypse.

Bobby then said, "Maybe Death has decided to open shop with raising dead right here in town?" "I mean he has already started his major natural disasters down in Missouri when we had our encounter with him and Lucifer a few months ago."

Dean then said, "So we are once again dealing with Death; the fourth horsemen, oyy."

Elliot then said, "If Death is behind this; then it means that it is horrible."

Bobby then said, "Maybe the dead rising is not such a bad thing; it could be the only good thing that comes out of this whole mess." He then said, "Karen has no memory of what happened to her when she died."

Dean then said, "Well, I think I will go and check out Clay Thompson's story and see what is up with him."

Sam said, "I'll get started on this list and find out the stories from the other dead risers."

Dean headed to Clay's house. Once he got there he knocked on the door.

Clay said, "Hello!"

Dean showed his fake badge and said, "I am special agent Dorfmann with the FBI."

Clay said, "Is this about Benny Sutton?"

Dean said, "Yes it is!"

Clay said, "The man shot me in the back five years ago; am I supposed to let him get away with that?" He then said, "I will come quietly if I must."

Dean then said, "Well, I would have to say it was just deserts; but I would not skip town because different circumstances may require me to bring you in."

Clay said, "I understand!"

Dean left and headed back to Bobby's place.

Once he got back; Karen asked to see Dean in the kitchen. She informed Dean that she knows that they are all hunters and that everyone except Bobby and Don are skeptical about what has happened. She then indicates that she does remember what happened and why Bobby did what he did; but she does not want to bring it up because it brings too much pain for him. Karen then indicates that Margie is also not doing the same with Don because it brings up too many bad memories for him as well.

Sam had shown up to the residence of the first person on the list that Bobby made up of those who rose from the cemetery to find out her story of how she rose from her grave, a Mrs. Ezra Jones. He knocked on the door and found no answer; but the door unlocked. Upon entering, Sam was calling out the women's name and then entered the living room. There, he found her and another person in the room dead and his stomach was gone. The dead woman was signaling for Sam to come closer and when he did; she grabbed him and then jumped him.

Sam was struggling with Ezra Jones and he saw that she was trying to eat his stomach. He managed to reach his gun and he then managed to get it in her mouth and he pulled the trigger. The shot went through her head and she fell to the floor dead. Sam realized what was happening now with the dead and rushed back to Bobby's.

Back at Bobby's; he and Cragen told everyone that Karen and Margie were sleeping upstairs and they had to speak quietly. Sam informed everyone that the dead were starting to turn and kill everyone by eating their stomachs. He indicated that the first to raise, Ezra Jones, was also the first to go bad.

Bobby then said, "Alright; everyone, except Cragen; head back to town and inform Jodi about the situation and see if she can get help to take care of this."

Dean then said, "Bobby; it sounds as though you want to get rid of us."

Bobby said, "That is exactly right!"

Cragen also said, "Bobby and I will handle our own wives when the time comes; the rest of you get going."

They both got their firearms prepared and they reminded the others to stay focused. Cragen then told Munch and Fin to remain.

Sam, Dean, Elliot, Olivia, and Huang headed back to town to inform the sheriff of the situation. Dean drove him to the sheriff's house and Sam, Elliot, and Olivia got out. Dean said that they were going to head back to Bobby's immediately. They left and Sam was about to knock on the sheriff's door; when he heard a noise coming from there. He entered and saw that Jodi's son had just turned and killed her husband by eating his stomach.

Once outside; Jodi told Sam, "That was not my son!"

Sam said, "I know! But right now your whole town is in danger unless we stop it."

Jodi said, "How do we put them down?"

Sam said, "Head shot!"

Jodi said, "What do we do?"

Sam said, "The other members of my team will take you somewhere safe and we round up everyone we can and arm them to take them out."

Jodi then said, "There are plenty of weapons at my office; we can start there."

Sam then said, "Good! Give a minute."

Sam then cocked him handgun and went inside and took care of the sheriff's zombie son with a head shot.

Back at Bobby's; both Karen and Marcie were starting to turn and both Bobby and Cragen were dealing with it. Karen told Bobby that she remembered how she died and why he did what he did. He then let her know why he could not do it again. They both told them that they had a message for them.

Dean returned with Huang and met Munch and Fin outside. He asked them what they were doing outside and they said that Bobby and Cragen kicked them out for a bit. Dean then told them they had to get back inside immediately. They got back inside and heard two shots coming from upstairs.

Dean yelled, "Bobby!"

They all got upstairs and saw that both Bobby and Cragen shot their zombie wives in the head.

Back at the sheriff's office; Jodi and Sam were handing out rifles to the townspeople.

Sam told them, "If you are given a gun and you see a dead person; it does not matter if it is your friend, neighbour, or wife; you shoot for the head; it's the only way we survive."

One of the townspeople asked him, "Who are you?"

Sam said, "A friend of Bobby Singer's."

The man said, "Oh! The town drunk!"

Sam then told everyone, "Stay sharp!"

While the townspeople were locking and loading; Sam told Jodi he would watch the front door.

Sam saw about fifteen zombies heading down the street.

Sam told everyone, "We got ten heading our way!"

Everyone cocked their shotguns and left the station. Five of the townspeople got five of them while Sam got three and Jodi got the last two. Elliot got three and Olivia got the last two zombies. Sam and Jodi saw the streets were clear, but that a whole bunch of them were heading towards Bobby's. Jodi told everyone to leave their guns and head home and lock their doors.

Back at Bobby's; Bobby, Dean, Cragen, Huang, Munch, and Fin prepared for the zombies that would be coming to their location. They got their rifles, shotguns, and handguns ready to take them on.

Dean told Bobby, "I will understand if you want to sit this one out."

Bobby told Dean, "Let's just get going!"

They all heard banging noises off in the distance. Munch, Cragen, and Fin went right to check that part of the yard; while Dean went left and Huang stayed with Bobby.

Bobby yelled, "Dean, Dean"

Dean got attacked by a few zombies and he shot them easily. Cragen, Munch and Fin came across five and they blew them away easily as well. Both Bobby and Huang saw four coming towards them. Bobby got two; while Huang got the other two. Dean managed to get one more while heading back to Bobby's location; but Bobby managed to get thrown out of his wheel chair by a zombie and Dean showed up in time to get it while Huang snagged another. Munch and Fin snagged two more before everyone re-grouped and preceded to fallback into the house. Once inside; They all found out that they were getting low on ammo with all their firearms and they did not have anymore because it was all back in the van past the zombies. The zombies broke through the windows and Bobby got one, while Dean got one. They were both out; Huang had two more shots and both Munch and Fin only had one shot in their shotguns and three shots each in their handguns; and Cragen was out with his shotgun and only had three rounds in his handgun. They did the best they could and they all took care of ten more zombies before they were completely out. They found they were near the closet and they all managed to squeeze into it for safety and they locked the door. The zombies were banging on the door to get into the closet.

Bobby told Dean, "A bit of a tight squeeze don't you think?"

Dean said, "They're idiots; they can't pick a lock."

They suddenly saw that the zombies were picking the lock.

Bobby told Dean, "Aren't you just tired of being wrong all the time?"

Dean said, "I'm making this up as I go along," "sue me"

The zombies picked the lock and opened the door and they all fought them back with the bunts of their rifles and shotguns.

Suddenly; Sam, Elliot, Olivia, and the sheriff arrived.

Sam yelled, "Get Down!"

They all shot the remaining zombies with their shotguns. Sam got three, Olivia, got two, Elliot got four, and Jodi got three. Everyone was relieved that the zombies were dead.

The next day; the team gathered every zombie body in town and took them to the cemetery for a special cremation pyre.

Dean returned with Jodi and told the team, "Well, if there's any zombies left out there; we can't find them."

Sam asked the sheriff, "How are the townspeople?"

Jodi said, "Pretty freaked out, Hell, traumatized; a few of them are calling the papers and as far as I can tell nobody's believed them yet."

Sam then asked her, "how about you? How are you holding up?"

She looked at Sam with a stunned look; but she did not have an answer for him.

Elliot told Sam, "I do not think we have seen the last of Death; he is still out there."

They continued to watch the pyre and Dean asked, "Is that everyone?"

Sam said, "All but two!"

Back at Bobby's; he and Cragen made a cremation pyre of their own for the zombie bodies of Karen and Margie. They watched the flames burn as the team joined them.

Bobby told them, "So; I think maybe I should apologize for not being as objective through this."

Cragen said the same thing to the team.

Sam then said, "You don't owe us anything!"

Dean said, "Look! I don't know squat from shinola about love, but, at least you got to spend five days with her, right."

Bobby said, "Right! Which makes things about a thousand times worse," "she was the love of my life; how many times have I got to kill her?"

Cragen then said, "This just feels like Margie dying all over again!"

Elliot said, "We can only take what we can get out of life and be ready for the little things."

Fin said, "We will understand if you want to take a breather for a while captain."

Sam asked Bobby, "Are you going to by okay Bobby?"

Bobby and Cragen explained why Death raised the dead in Sioux Falls. They told them that since Famine had failed to defeat him and Cragen back in New York where he got started and they had defeated him; that the dead would be able to take care of both Bobby and Cragen and the whole secret council. Bobby then said that the goal was to get both him and Cragen out of the way because they were being seen as a hindrance to Sam saying 'yes' to Lucifer. With them both out of the way; it would make it very easy for Sam to say 'yes' and stop any resistance from the apocalypse being stopped.

Dean then asked Bobby, "So this was like a hit on your life?"

Bobby then said, "I do not know if they wanted to take my life or my spirit; either way, they wanted me out of the way."

Cragen then said, "That's the same reason they want me out of the way."

Sam then asked Bobby, "But you're going to be alright; right Bobby?"

Olivia asked the same question to Cragen and both Bobby and Cragen looked at Sam and Olivia for a few moments and gave no response. The team continued to watch the pyre for a while.


	11. Chapter 11: Journey in Heaven

**Chapter 11: Journey in Heaven**

Sam and Dean woke up only to be cornered in their motel room by a couple of masked gunmen. They both recognized the voices of the men and realized that they were some other hunters they both knew. The men tell both Sam and Dean that they are not the only hunters after them, that others are looking for them after some of them discovered that they were responsible for bringing on the apocalypse. They took aim to kill both Sam and Dean.

Suddenly, Stabler was walking down the hall and he heard what was going on, but did not know what it was. He opened the door and saw the other two gunmen. He then quickly went for his gun; but one of the guys managed to throw him to the floor before Elliot could react. One of the gunmen shot and killed Sam because they knew he was the priority. However; they had to kill Dean because they knew he would come after them forever and they also had to kill Stabler because he walked in at the wrong time. They both blasted away Dean and Elliot with their shotguns.

Dean woke up and realized that he was on the road out in the middle of nowhere and in his Impala. He got out of his car and saw a younger Sam. Dean realized that it was the time that he and Sam celebrated the 4th of July of 1996 and they had accidentally burnt down a farmers' field; but it was still a great memory he had of him and Sam.

Once the memory was over; it disappeared and he found himself alone with the Impala. He then heard a voice on the radio trying to contact him and he realized that it was Castiel.

Dean asked the voice, "Cas?"

Cas said, "Yeah it's me!"

Dean then said, "You got to stop poking around in my dreams, I need some me time."

Cas said, "Listen to me very closely; this isn't a dream."

Dean asked, "Then what is it?"

Cas then said, "Deep down you already know!"

Dean then remembered getting shot and killed by the hunters.

Dean told Cas, "I'm dead?"

Cas said, "Condolences!"

Dean asked Cas, "Where am I?"

Cas told Dean, "Heaven!"

Dean then said, "Heaven? How'd I get to Heaven?"

Cas then asked Dean what he saw around him and Dean told him that he was in his car and on a road. Cas told Dean to follow the road to find both Sam and Elliot.

Dean started his car and then started to drive on the road. He eventually came upon a house and he entered.

Inside; Sam was having a Thanksgiving dinner with a family. Sam realized that he recognized this dinner as a memory of his and then he saw Dean. Sam got up from the table and went and saw Dean. Sam had noticed that the people at the table did not notice him get up and the whole memory was still playing out without him in it. Dean told Sam where they were.

Sam said, "Heaven?"

Dean said, "Yep!"

Sam then asked, "Okay; how are we in Heaven?"

Dean said, "All that clean living, I guess."

Sam said, "Okay you, I get; sure; but me, I don't know if you noticed, but I've done a few things."

Dean said, "You thought you were doing the right thing."

Sam said, "The last I checked; it was not the road to Heaven that was paved with good intentions."

They both then realized what was going on. Dean told Sam that he also re-lived a great memory of his, of the time they both burned down the field on the 4th of July of 1996. Sam then realized that Heaven was probably where everyone re-lived their greatest moments in life because all life flashes before someone's eyes. Dean questioned him on Sam's current memory and Sam said it was 1994 and he was 11 and it was his first real Thanksgiving compared to their typical ones when they had extra crispy chicken and their father would pass out. Suddenly; Elliot entered the house.

Elliot told Sam and Dean, "I'm glad I found you guys; where are we?"

Sam told Elliot, "We're in Heaven; it appears that we died after those guys shot us in the chest at the motel."

Elliot said, "I just saw this house outside and I came in and found you guys; what is this?"

Dean then said, "Sam and I were just pondering the same thing and realized that Heaven is a place where you live your greatest memories."

Sam asked Elliot, "Did you have one yet?"

Elliot said, "No! I just found the house and came in."

Elliot saw the family eating dinner and he asked about it and Sam told him it was the first real Thanksgiving he ever had and it was November of 1994.

Suddenly; the house started to shake and a spotlight appeared and Sam told them that it never happened at the dinner. They were hiding from the light and when it passed; Dean looked for a radio and tried to contact Castiel. He told Sam and Elliot that Castiel contacted him through a similar radio in his car; so it should work with another radio. Castiel appeared on a television screen and told them that the light was Zachariah and that he was looking for them to return them to Earth in their bodies. He told them both that before it happened that they had to avoid Zachariah and find an angel named Joshua because he was in direct contact with God and as Castiel was banned from Heaven; it was up to them to find him and talk to him. Castiel told them they had to reach him by a special path and it was different for everyone. For them it was two way asphalt road and they could follow it to the garden where Joshua was and he could lead them to God.

They then left the house and realized that the road was gone; so they searched the house for it. Elliot opened a drawer and found a peculiar item. It was a candlestick he remembered from when he was a kid.

Suddenly; they were transferred to another location and Elliot recognized it as his home he lived in as a kid in the Soho area of Manhattan. He told Sam and Dean that this was a memory of his. He recognized the clothes that he was wearing as the ones he wore on one important day. The memory showed Elliot's other family members and they were watching baseball. A knock on the door occurred and Elliot went to answer and it was John Winchester.

John asked Elliot, "Hello; is this the Stabler resident; my name is John Winchester and I am looking for an Elliot Stabler; are you he?"

Elliot said, "I am him!"

The memory then showed John introducing himself and Elliot's father and mother showing up. They were shocked and asked him to come in and the memory went into detail of the story that Elliot told Sam and Dean of when he first met John.

Elliot stepped away and talked with Sam and Dean.

Elliot said, "This was one of the greatest moments of my life when I realized that I had an adopted brother and that I was given up for adoption and the Stabler's adopted me," "he told me that in 1978; he found the adoption papers and a photo of what I looked like at birth and he recognized the resemblance from the photo and me when I answered the door."

Dean then said, "I'm glad you think that, but it still does not explain why you never tried to get in touch with us after that whole time; even with our father putting it off to fit his own terms for us to meet."

Elliot said, "I have always honoured John's wishes and that was what he wished," "I'm glad we finally met right now on this quest of ours."

Sam then said, "We better find the road."

Dean then looked down and found a race track on the floor that he recognized. He played with it and they were then transferred to a bedroom. Dean realized that they were back home in Lawrence, Kansas. Sam had noticed that Dean was wearing pajamas that said he loved hugs. Suddenly; Mary came into the room and asked for Dean to come downstairs. Dean realized the memory he was in when he saw their mom on the phone. Elliot said that he knew of this as well because John told him about the time he and Mary fought and moved out for a few days. They were amazed to see that Dean went to Mary and told her that everything would be fine because they did not know he always cleaned up John's messes.

They again searched for the road and Sam found an item that he recognized; a road sign for route 66. They were then transferred to a trailer with a collection of them and Sam recognized his memory. He saw a dog and he called him Bones. Dean recognized the place as Flagstaff and Sam said that it was the time he was on his own for two weeks and he lived off of funions and Mr. Pip. Dean then told him that it was the time he left on his watch and he looked everywhere for him and he thought he was dead and how it upset their father.

Suddenly, Stabler found another item he recognized; a coffee mug he had before his time with the SVU. They were now transferred back one of Elliot's memories. Elliot found himself in his dress uniform and he realized where they were. He told them that it was his police academy graduation and he felt great about it. One of the people that did attend was John. He and John stood for a picture and John told him that he was proud of him. Elliot let the memory play out and he told Sam and Dean that it was one of the rarest times that he and John saw each other in person and it was just after Elliot left the marines for the NYPD. He then said that it was from there that they only saw each other on occasion and John told him about both Sam and Dean when they saw each other.

There was another transfer suddenly and they all found themselves on another road and it was dark and out in the middle of nowhere. Dean then recognized the scenery and the night. Dean told them that it was the night that Sam left him and their father for Stanford. Sam said he was glad because he was on his own finally. Dean then said that all of Sam's greatest memories were of him bailing on them with other peoples Thanksgiving's and leaving for school. He then said that their uncle at least kept the whole family in his heart and never thought of abandoning them ever. Sam then indicated that he never looked at family the way they did. All the sudden; they saw the spotlight and realized the angels caught up with them. They ran and hid, when Zachariah showed up.

Zachariah said, "Wow; running from angels, on foot in Heaven," "with out of the box thinking like that, I'm surprised you boys haven't stopped the apocalypse already."

He snapped his fingers and it was daylight. Sam, Dean, and Elliot were hiding behind a log.

Zachariah said, "Guys, what's the problem? I just want to send you back to Earth, that's all," "I mean, that is after I tear you a cosmos of new ones." He then said, "You're on my turf now boys and by the time I'm threw with you, your going to be begging to say yes."

Sam told them to start running and they ran away from Zachariah, but he saw them. They got down a hill, but he was already there. He indicated that they could run, but not from him. They ran the other direction and bumped into someone wearing a mask and a cape.

The mystery person told them, "Shhhh! This way!"

He led them to a door where he drew a symbol and they entered his place. He took off his mask and they saw it was Ash and they saw the place was the Roadhouse.

Ash turned on the lights and he said, "Welcome to my blue Heaven."

Elliot asked them, "Who is this guy?"

Sam told him, "This is Ash; he is a friend of ours who died a few years ago when the place we are in now, called the Roadhouse, burned to the ground with him inside."

Dean then said, "This was the bar that Ellen and Jo ran and where other hunters passed through from time to time."

Dean then said, "It even smells the same."

Ask got them each a beer and told them that in Heaven there are no hangovers, so you could drink as much as you wanted. He then explained to them that Heaven is not just one place; but like a billion places that consist of someone's memories and sometimes you can enter another person's memories and at the centre of it all was the garden. He also shows them a system he put together that monitors the chatter between the angels and it will tell him when it's safe for them to leave. Sam then asked if Ash saw Ellen and Jo because they died several months before and Ash indicated he did not. Ash asked if they went down fighting and Sam said they did, but Dean indicated that they died in vein. Sam asks about their parents and Ash said he did not find them yet. Ash then told Sam and Dean that someone else wanted to see them and he told Elliot that there was someone that wanted to see him as well. He opened the door and both Pamela the psychic and Stabler's old partner Frank Rosetti entered the bar.

Sam said, "Pamela!"

Pamela said, "Nice to see you boys again."

Elliot looked to Rosetti and said, "Frank!"

Frank said, "It great to see you Stabler."

Dean and Pamela sat together for a drink.

Dean said, "So!"

Pam said, "So!"

She then gave Dean a tap over his head.

Pam said, "That's for getting me killed."

Dean said, "Yeah! Well that's less then what I deserve." He then said, "If it makes you feel better, we got Ash killed too."

Ash snapped his finger and said, "I'm cool with it."

Dean said, "He's cool with it!"

Dean then asked, "So, any good?"

Pam said, "I'm good!"

She then tells Dean that he was right about her going to a better place the night she died. Dean tells her he was lying though. Pam indicates that her Heaven was a really great place. She then tells him she knows of the whole Michael deal and how Dean is trying to fight against it and she asks what happens if he says 'yes'. Dean indicates a lot of people die and she says they all come to Heaven and there was nothing wrong with that. She then says he should not have to fight it hard.

Elliot was drinking with Frank and he says that he finally solved the case that he committed suicide over. Frank tells him; yeah, the serial killer Matthew Brody was the man who committed that crime and he tried to get out of it by getting beaten by prison guards because an unhealthy man could not be executed. He tells Elliot that he's glad he finally solved it and that he was enjoying Heaven and all the great memories that he's lived. He then tells Elliot about the Michael deal and like Pamela he tries to convince him that if he says 'yes' and a lot of people die they come to Heaven. Frank then says he should not have to fight so hard either.

Sam tells everyone, "hey, we found a shortcut to the garden."

Ash tells them, "Oh yeah!"

He draws another symbol on the other bar door and tells them to be careful because the angels will be watching every direction. They said their goodbyes to everyone and Pamela gave Dean a goodbye kiss.

Ask told them, "Ah gentlemen; I don't mean to sound like a doubter or anything, but ah; I'm sure I'll see you again."

Dean told him, "Well keep the sixer on ice for us."

They left the bar and entered another memory that was back in Lawrence. Again; Mary showed, but she told Dean that he was a burden to her and about the night she burned. After hearing this; Zachariah arrived with some other angels and he told them that he was going to work on them until either Dean or Elliot said 'yes' to Michael.

Zachariah then said, "Let me tell you something; I was on the fast track once, employee of the month every month forever," "I'd walk down these halls and people would OVERT THEIR EYES, I HAD RESPECT." He then said, "And then they assigned me you, now look at me." "I can't close the deal on a couple of flannel wearing maggots? People are laughing at me and they're right to do it."

He then indicates that he is making this personal now and that he was going to be in their lives forever now and cause them a lot of trouble. Suddenly, another angel entered the memory and he told Zachariah that he had business with Sam, Dean, and Elliot. Zachariah told him he needed to meet with them and the angel told him that God has ordered him to speak with them. Zachariah then thought he was lying and the angel told him that when God returns and finds out he defied him that he would experience his wrath. Zach then left and the angel took Sam and Dean to the garden.

Sam, Dean, and Elliot looked around and were amazed by the garden. The angel told them that Heaven's garden appears different to every person. In their case, it was the Cleveland Botanical Garden and they both went there once on a field trip.

Sam said to the angel, "You're Joshua!"

The angel said, "I'm Joshua!"

Sam said, "So, you talk to God?"

Joshua said, "Mostly, he talks to me."

Sam said, "We need to speak to him, it's important."

Dean asked, "Where is he?"

Joshua said, "On Earth!"

Dean asked, "Doing what?"

Joshua said, "I don't know!"

Sam then asked, "Do you know where on Earth?"

Joshua said, "No sorry! We don't exactly speak face to face."

Joshua then explained that God already knows what they wanted to ask him. He then said that God knew of what the angels were doing and that the apocalypse had begun. Joshua then told them that God feels it is no longer his problem and he's managed to intervene more then ever by putting Sam and Dean on the plane, bringing Castiel back and granting them both salvation in Heaven and on Earth for all the things they had done and he indicates this as well to Elliot for some of the things that he has done as well. He then told them that God was finished and they would not be able to find him with the amulet because he did not want to be found and that even though he can stop the apocalypse from happening, he will not. Joshua finally told them that he is rooting for them and that once they return to Earth that God wants them to remember.

Back in the motel room; Sam, Dean, and Elliot woke up and had big gasps of breath when they had returned to their bodies.

Sam asked Dean, "You alright?"

Dean said, "Define alright!"

Elliot said, "Whoa! I'm defiantly alright!"

They called Castiel and informed him of what happened in Heaven when he arrived.

Cas said, "Maybe, maybe Joshua was lying."

Sam said, "I don't think he was Cas, I'm sorry."

Cas then looked up and cursed God for what had happened. He then took the Amulet and gave it back to Dean.

Cas said, "I don't need this anymore; it's worthless."

Sam then said, "Cas, wait!"

Cas then disappeared from the room.

Sam then told Dean, "We can still stop all this Dean."

Dean asked him, "How?"

Sam said, "I don't know, but will find it, all of us, will find it."

Dean took his amulet and threw it in the trash and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12: The Whore of Babylon

**Chapter 12: The Whore of Babylon**

The team had tracked a bunch of apocalyptic omens to a town called Blue Earth, Minnesota. When they arrived just outside the town. They found that they were overrun by demons and did not have enough ammo to deal with them. Sam got injured and the team knew they had to leave now. They put their foots to the petal and tried to find a way out of the area in hopes of coming up with a way to fight them and find out what was going on in the area.

Everyone took a turn off on a road and found a burnt out barricade ahead of them and more demons surrounding them. The demons caught up and smashed the windows of the Impala and proceeded to drag Sam and Dean out of the car. Another group of demons proceeded to smash up the vehicles in which Elliot, Olivia, Cragen, Munch, and Fin were in. They got hold of Elliot and he threw his elbow into the demons face before another grabbed him. Munch was also starting to get dragged and he also managed to elbow the demon before another had grabbed him. Suddenly, they noticed a group approach with a water hose, but it was spraying holy water and the demons were burning from it. One of the group members chanted an exorcism and the demons left their human hosts. Everyone got out of their vehicles and talked with the group.

Dean asked them, "Whoa hold up a sec, who are you?"

The man told them, "We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia."

Dean then said, "I'm sorry, the what!"

The man told them, "I hate to tell you this but those were demons and this is the apocalypse; so buckle up."

Dean this opened his trunk and showed them his arsenal. Sam told them they were all in the same line of business and Dean was glad to see more hunters that were around to fight it. Sam then told them that they all tracked a bunch of omens to the area and they were there to help.

Cragen they asked, "How do you know about the apocalypse?"

The man told them, "Come with us!"

The militia took them into town and to their church and they saw the entrance was protected with a pentacle. Everyone entered and saw a wedding was happening. One of the men told them that they had eight that whole week. Outside the church, Dean talked with the pastor and identified himself as Pastor Gideon.

Pastor Gideon told Sam and Dean, "So Rob tells me, you boys hunt demons."

Sam said, "Yes sir!"

Cragen then said, "We do not just hunt demons; but we are dedicated to fighting the apocalypse to the end."

Gideon then said, "I am pleased to see many more holy warriors as you."

Dean was checking out the pastor's firearms and the pastor told Dean, "You missed a few."

Sam said, "Yeah! Tell us about it; do you know why they're here?"

Gideon shrugged and said, "Sure seem to like us though; follow me gentlemen."

Gideon took them into the basement and everyone in town was making rock salt ammunition and holy water to fight off the demons. He tells them that since the demons started coming to their town that everyone in town pitches in to help fight them off. Dean wonders why they did not call the National Guard instead and the pastor told them that they were told not too. Suddenly, a beautiful woman entered the room and it was the pastor's daughter and she said it was alright. Pastor Gideon introduces his daughter to them and he tells them her name is Leah. She indicates that she knows who they are and why they're in Blue Earth because the angels told her about them. She turns her focus to Cragen.

She tells Cragen, "I know you are the New York policeman who is part of that secret council that was selected to assist Sam and Dean in the great crusade to stop the apocalypse," "I know that you lost two of your loved ones in the whole struggle." She then says, "The angels told me great things about the team you lead and that you are the only hope for mankind."

Leah then touched Cragen's chest and said, "Fear not; the angels know you're a great soul and say that you will be re-united with your loved ones, one day."

Dean then asks Leah if she has visions and headaches and she tells him she does. Dean realizes that Leah's a prophet and she is glad.

That night, at the bar; Sam calls Castiel and asks him to come to town to help out. The bartender tells Sam that since the demons came to town, everyone is acting like it's the last round. Elliot, Munch, and Fin were having a drink at the bar. Sam joined Dean at a table.

Dean asked Sam, "So; did you get a hold of Cas?"

Sam said, "Yeah! I left him a message, I Think," "so what's your theory, why all the demon hits?"

Dean said, "I don't know! Gank the girl, prophet maybe"

Sam shook his head and Dean asked him, "What?"

Sam said, "It's just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work."

Dean said, "Yeah, and!"

Sam said, "And these people can be ripped to shreds."

Dean said, "Were all going to die Sam, in like a month, maybe two, I mean it Sam," "I mean this is the end of the world and these people are not freaking out, they're running to the exits in an orderly fashion," "I don't think that's such a bad thing."

Sam asked, "Who said they're all going to die?" "What happened to us saving them?"

Suddenly, they heard the church bells and everyone was leaving. The bartender told them that Leah just had another vision. Once in the church, the pastor told them that the demons were being held up in a house just five miles out of town and they needed volunteers for the mission. Cragen, Sam, Dean, Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin; and several townspeople volunteered. Once they got the volunteers; they headed out. They surrounded the house and engaged the demons upon entering. Everyone shot and exorcised all the demons they saw. Sam also stabbed a few with his knife. Elliot and Olivia blasted many and so did Cragen. Munch and Fin managed to get a few as well and they also covered both Sam and Dean when they were trapped. After they beat the demons; Sam, Dean, and a boy named Dillon had a beer to celebrate, but one of the demons was waiting under Dean's car. Sam killed it with his knife, but not before the demon killed Dillon.

The next day; the town held a funeral service for Dillon and his mother blamed Dean for his death. During the service; Leah shook because she was having another vision and then she told her father and everyone what it was.

Leah said, "Dad its Dillon!"

Gideon said, "Just rest a minute, huh."

Leah said, "No, listen! Dillon's coming back."

Leah then stood up and spoke before the congregation.

Leah looked to Dillon's parents and said, "Jane, Rob; its going to be okay, you'll see Dillon again," "when the final day comes, Judgment Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again," "will all be together with our loved ones," "because we've been chosen," "the angels have chosen us and we will be given paradise on Earth," "all we have to do is follow the angels commandments."

After leaving the church; Sam and Dean discussed what they were told. Apparently, no drinking, gambling, or pre-marital sex was allowed and everyone was starting to believe in it. Dean, Elliot, and Cragen were not convinced with this recent prophecy. They decided to meet with Leah in private and they wanted confirmation with her that everything was true. She told them that what she's telling is true and that there will be a prize fight and the winner's on God's side will win and the planet will be handed to them because they were chosen. She also tried to comfort Dean and Elliot because she knew that they were Michael's vessels and they were starting to lose faith.

Sam, Munch, Fin, and Olivia went to the bar and talked with Paul the bartender. They noticed that the whole bar was empty.

Sam asked the bartender, "Hey! So what happened to, ahh, the apocalypse was good for business?"

Paul said, "Yeah; right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff." He then asked, "help me kill some inventory?"

Sam said, "Sure!"

Munch said, "I would not mind one for the road."

Fin said, "Bottoms up!"

Olivia said, "I'll have whisky!"

Paul poured the drinks and started to talk to Sam.

Paul said, "Don't get my wrong! I grew up here, I love this town, but ah; with these holy rollers."

Sam said, "Yeah, Yeah; I ah I noticed your not the praying type."

Paul then said, "Yeah, well between you and me neither are half those guys," "a couple of months back; they're all in here getting wasted, banging a nanny; now, they're all warriors of God."

Paul then drank his drink.

Paul then told Sam, "Look, theirs sure as hell demons and maybe there is a God; I don't know, fine; but I'm not a hypocrite," "never prayed before and I ain't start now, if I go to Hell, I'm going honest." He then asked, "How bout you?"

Sam asked, "What about me?"

Paul said, "Not a true believer I take it."

Sam said, "I believe, I do! I'm just pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago."

Munch said, "I think this whole thing is one mass conspiracy that if we cannot stop it, the whole world blows over and everyone rolls over with it."

Fin said, "I have faith that will win over evil and we can put the world back together."

Elliot said, "Humanity really has to work together in order to end this because I'm also pretty sure that God stopped caring a long time ago."

Everyone returned to the motel and filled Dean in on what was happening. Sam told them that a curfew was put in place and there was that no one was watching television or surfing the net because it cuts them off from the corruption of the outside world. He told everyone that the town was turning into a fundamentalist compound and he noticed that both Dean and Elliot were ignoring him. Dean and Elliot told Sam that they were doubting what they were doing and that they could not save anyone and the angels were the only ones who could do it. They then left to clear their heads and Cragen, Munch, and Fin decided to accompany them. Once they left, Castiel showed up and informed Sam and Olivia about what was really going on.

Meanwhile; back at the church, Leah told the townspeople that the angels were upset with them and that they could not enter paradise. Jane was wondering why because she indicated that they were doing everything they were asked and Leah indicated that some of the townspeople were not following the commandments laid out. Rob wanted to know who was not doing so. She told them that it was Paul the bartender and then Rob, Jane and some of the townspeople left to deal with him.

Dean was walking and he got joined by Elliot, Cragen, Munch, and Fin. They told him they thought they'd join him for a stroll. They suddenly walked by the bar and heard fighting coming from there. Once they entered the bar, they found Pastor Gideon, Rob, and Jane fighting with Paul and also noticed several other townspeople present in the bar. They decided to intervene immediately. They entered and only heard part of an argument that was already going on.

Everyone heard Pastor Gideon saying, "Please; guys, guys."

Rob yelled at Paul, "I'm not going to tell you again."

Pastor Gideon told both Paul and Rob, "Take a breath, both of you."

They also saw that the Pastor was trying to take a baseball bat from Rob's hands that he was shoving into Paul's chest during the argument. Paul was arguing that it was his property and Rob was indicated that there was no other way.

Paul finally asked, "C'mon what country is this?"

Pastor Gideon finally managed to separate both men.

Dean asked, "Need a hand padre?"

Gideon said, "Just everybody cool down for a minute."

Paul said, "Cool down, my friends are trying to run me out of town, do you think I should cool down?"

Rob said, "I'm sorry Paul, but it is not our choice."

Paul said, "C'mon, that's bull."

Rob said, "You got to go for everyone's sake."

Paul said, "We grew up together; I stood up for you at your wedding."

Jane then said, "Yes you did Paul, but that was then; but now, you're standing against the flock."

Paul told Jane, "That's not true, I fight with you."

Jane said, "This is a town of believers Paul; you are not a believer."

Rob then said, "Don't make this hard for us."

Paul said, "Hard for you? No, this is my home; you want me out of here, you'll have to drag me out."

Elliot then said, "Whoa! Whoa! Everyone; it sounds like there's a major problem here; now can somebody please tell us what this is about."

Jane then said, "Leah just informed us that the angels are preventing our entrance to paradise because Paul here is a non-believer and as such is a hindrance to get us there."

Robb then told Elliot, "If he leaves; we can all make our way to paradise."

Munch then said, "Do you really think you can get to paradise by acting like a lunch mob?" "The only thing you're going to appease is evil and I doubt that you will get into paradise by doing that."

Jane said, "I believe we are protected if Leah says we are."

Fin then said, "C'mon people; we can find another way to solve this."

Rob said, "No; there is no other way."

Rob then charged for Paul and Dean held him back.

Dean told Robb, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You don't want to do this."

Robb told Dean, "Get out of my way!"

Dean decked Rob and everyone was starting to get restless again. Elliot, Munch, and Fin protected themselves by decking a few of the other townspeople who were also trying to charge for Paul. Gideon tried to calm everyone once again, but a gunshot rang out hitting Paul. Everyone looks to see that it was Jane who shot him.

Jane said, "No one's going to stop me from seeing my son again."

Dean and Gideon check Paul's vitals and determined that he was dead.

Dean and everyone left and they quickly returned to the motel. Elliot told them that if they were back in New York; he would have arrested Jane for murder.

Once they entered their room; they saw that Sam, Castiel, and Olivia were there in the room. Sam lets Dean know that they were out looking for them and he notices the blood on Dean's knuckles. Dean tells them of the incident at the bar and that Paul was dead. Castiel indicated that it was starting and he and Sam tell everyone what is going on. Castiel tells them that Leah Gideon is really the Whore of Babylon. He then indicates that during the apocalypse she rises when Lucifer rises and travels the Earth bearing false prophecies with the goal of condemning as many souls as she can to Hell and she can take on any form she wants. Sam then indicates that the real Leah Gideon was obviously killed a while ago and the Whore took her form and is manipulating the townspeople. Castiel then indicates that the demons are under her control and the exorcisms are all false and that she has started to manipulate the town into killing in God's name with the bar incident and as such; she is one step closer to dragging the whole town into the pit.

Cragen then asks about killing her. Castiel quickly left and then returned with a stake that looked peculiar. Castiel tells them that the Whore could only be killed by that stake which came from a cypress tree in Babylon and only a true servant of Heaven could kill her. They then realized that Pastor Gideon was the only one who could do it.

Meanwhile; back at the church, Rob and Jane are in conversation with the Whore and both on them are kneeling before her.

Jane asked her while she was crying, "I only wanted; did I make it worse, did I make the angels angry?"

The Whore took Jane's hands and said, "Jane, the angels, they understand; what you did was for the greater good."

Jane then said, "Yes, Yes"

The Whore then took both Jane and Rob's hands.

The Whore said, "We all liked Paul, but he was a sinner and he would have taken us down with him."

The Whore then looked to Jane and said, "You saved us!"

Jane said, "Thank You!"

Pastor Gideon was listening in on the conversation as he entered them room.

He asked the Whore, "How can that be Okay? She killed him! That sin is so much greater"

The Whore cut him off and said, "It's not a sin to strike down evil."

Pastor Gideon then asked, "But how can the angels"

Again The Whore cut him off and said, "You always taught me we have to have faith."

During a church service; the Whore addresses the congregation and she tells them about what is going on. She indicates that the angels chose the town and that the final Judgment would happen at midnight before they entered paradise. She then indicated that there were some final preparations that had to take place; the sinners had to be dealt with. Everyone was starting to worry and she said that the angels gave her a list of the people who had to be dealt with for their sins before the final judgment. Pastor Gideon then took her aside and indicated that she was scaring them and she then threatened him and she said for her to finish or she would name him as a sinner.

After the service; Pastor Gideon was wandering the streets pondering what was happening and Castiel appeared before him and teleported him back to the motel room. They informed him on what was really going on and he refused to believe them. Dean told him that Leah died and the Whore took her form; Sam assured him that it was true and deep down he knew it was true as well. Castiel then told him that because they were not true servants of Heaven; that he was the only one left in town who was, and that was why he had to do it.

Back at the church, in the basement; everyone was loading shotguns and preparing for the final judgment they were told about by the whore. Rob and Jane were carrying a female townsperson into the room that was identified as a sinner.

The townswomen said, "Rob, Jane, please; c'mon it's me it's Alishh"

Jane told her, "I'm sorry really, but you know we have to do this."

The Whore then said, "Were putting them in the storage unit."

The Whore gave Rob and Jane the keys to the closet and they took her there and opened the door and found other people in there who were identified as sinners. They were all yelling to be let out of the unit. Once they put her in with the others, Jane locked it back up and gave the keys back to the Whore.

The Whore asked her, "Jane, is that everyone?"

Jane said, "Yeah!"

The Whore then said, "Okay then! Get the kerosene."

The Whore noticed that both Jane and rob just stared at her.

The Whore asked, "What?"

Jane said, "There are kids in there."

The Whore said, "The angels named them for a reason; Jane, your son needs you to do this."

Jane then went to get the kerosene followed by Rob and the Whore looked on with gladness. She then returned to her father's office and smiled with glee followed by a quick image of her true form as the Whore of Babylon for being able to send another group of people into the pit. Suddenly, Castiel and Olivia snook up behind her and grabbed her. Pastor Gideon, along with Cragen and Fin showed up with the cypress stake and Gideon proceeded to stake her.

The Whore said, "Daddy, no"

Sam and Dean appeared with Munch from their hiding place.

Sam said, "Gideon, now"

The Whore then managed to chant a spell and she flung everyone against the wall and she made a run for it. Gideon quickly started to chase her.

Sam yelled, "Gideon, wait, no"

The Whore returned to the other basement room.

The Whore yelled to the townspeople, "Help me! He's a demon."

Pastor Gideon ran into the room with the cypress stake and he was followed in by everyone else. They got attacked by the townspeople in the room.

The Whore told Jane, "Light the kerosene."

As the fighting broke out; Rob was lighting a lighter to light the kerosene. Sam and Munch attacked him before he could. Jane then grabbed Sam off of him followed by Munch. Fin and Olivia fought off a few other townspeople. While the fighting was going on, the Whore saw Dean and Elliot she pushed them to the floor the same way she sent them flying against the wall in the pastor's office. She then proceeded to strangle both Dean and Elliot to death. Dean then looked and noticed the cypress stake by him and he tried to reach for it. Elliot saw this and he tried too as well.

The Whore told them, "Please, like you're a servant of Heaven!" "This is why my team's going to win, you're the great vessel; you pathetic, self-hating faithless," "It's the end of the world and your just going to sit back and watch it happen."

Suddenly, Dean managed to get loose and took his fist and decked the whore. Elliot then took the stake and drove it into her chest.

Dean told her, "Don't be so sure, whore."

Elliot then said, "Go back to Hell, whore."

Dean then gave the stake a good final twist into her chest and he and Elliot got up. Everyone watched as the Whore of Babylon started to shake and the cypress stake disappeared in a fire of light and the whore had died.

After Jane saw in shock at what just happened, she started to talk.

Jane asked, "But, I don't understand; how are we supposed to get to paradise now?"

Dean then said, "I'm sorry! Pretty sure your heading in a different direction."

Everyone got Castiel and Pastor Gideon out of the church and took them to the motel. Before they left; Sam asked Dean and Elliot how they did that and they told him that they figured that since they were considered a vessel for Michael, they took the chance that they were servants of Heaven and then they indicated they were right. Sam then asked if it meant they were now going to consider saying 'yes' to Michael. Once back; they tended the Pastor's wounds and he thanked them for their assistance and Sam asked if he would be okay, but he said he was not going to be. Dean and Elliot suddenly excused himself and got into the Impala and left. Everyone watched in shock as they just bolted out of town.

Dean drove them back to New York and to Stabler's house. Dean told him that he had about twenty minutes to say goodbye. Elliot then went and entered him house. Kathy is glad to see him. She calls down the kids who come and meet him in the kitchen.

Kathy tells him, "Elliot; where have you been; it had nearly been a year and we had no idea where you were," "you called us and told us you were going to be away for a while and you did not even bother to call us to tell us what you were doing?" She then said, "We have been watching the news reports and they have been reporting that major natural disasters have been happening more then usual," "People here in New York died from what appeared to be extreme gratification," "Then fiery like skies and a bunch of others stuff." She then finally said, "It sounds like it's the end of the world and this is the apocalypse."

Elliot told her, "I know I have not been in touch; but what I am doing is very important and you should not have to worry about me." He then told her and his family, "Listen to me; within the next few days, things are really going to get bad, I mean really bad and far worse then the reports you've been seeing." He then said, "However, you will not have anything to fear because I am going to make arrangements for you guys." He finally said, "The people I am going to see are not going to get anything from me until they agree to my terms."

Elliot then gave his kids one big giant hug and gave Kathy one last goodbye kiss and hug; then he told them his goodbyes.

Just as he was walking out the door, Kathy said, "Listen Elliot; whatever you are thinking of doing, don't do it."

Elliot said to her, "I'm sorry; but this has to be done."

He then got back into the Impala and he and Dean drove for several hours to another house in another town. Dean got out and knocked at the door. Lisa Braeden answered the door and was glad to see it was Dean. Dean gave the near same speech that Elliot gave to his family when he said goodbye to them and Lisa had also urged Dean to reconsider his actions he was about to take and Dean also told her that he had to do it.


	13. Chapter 13: Michael

**Chapter 13: Michael**

Zachariah was in a bar drinking and the man sitting next to him recognized the kind of drinking from losing a job. The man asked him if he got the pink slip and Zachariah indicated that he did. He told the man that basically no matter what you do, your bosses always require results and because he could not get that one 'yes' he needed, he was gone. Zachariah inquired as to what the man he was talking too was going to do next and the man guessed he would try something with the internet. Suddenly, a big light appeared and the bar started to shake. Zachariah said it was his boss and he thought they arrived to smite him and he told them he was ready. They suddenly told him some good news and he accepted. After the light left and the bar stopped shaking; he saw the man he was talking too and the bartender were dead with their eyes burned out and he told them that he was back in business.

Meanwhile; at a motel in an unknown location; Dean and Elliot were making final preparations for their meeting with Michael. Elliot helped Dean pack a few of his things and they both had a few shots of whisky in the process. They each wrote a final letter to their loved ones and Dean put the letter in his personal belongings and addressed them to Bobby's address. They were having one last drink before heading to the nearest post office; when Sam and Olivia walked in on them.

Sam asked Dean, "Sending someone a candy gram?"

Dean turned and asked Sam, "How'd you find me?"

Sam said, "Well you're going to kill yourself right, it's not too hard to figure out the stops on the farewell tour." He then asked, "How is Lisa doing anyways?"

Olivia said to Elliot, "Is this it for the great Elliot Stabler? You're just going to give up?"

Dean said, "I'm not going to kill myself."

Elliot said, "What choice do we have?"

Sam said, "No! So Michael is not about to make you his Muppet?" "What the hell man, this is how it ends; you just walk out?"

Dean poured another drink and he said, "Yeah! I guess!"

Sam asked Dean, "How could you do that?"

Olivia asked the same question to Elliot.

Dean said, "How could I? All you've ever done is run away."

Elliot said, "Olivia; you can do as much as you can, but then you have to face and accept reality?"

Sam said, "And I was wrong every single time I did."

Sam then raised and slapped his hands on his pants and said, "Just, please," "not now, Bobby is working on something."

Olivia also tried to ease Elliot on their plan and implied that Bobby was working on something.

Dean asked, "Oh really, what?" "You got nothing and you know it."

Elliot said to them, "Exactly!"

Sam then said, "You know I have to stop you."

Olivia said, "Me too!"

Dean said, "Yeah, you can try!" "But just remember, you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time."

Elliot also accepted the challenge.

Sam said, "Yeah; I know!" "But I brought help."

Castiel then showed in the motel room and touched their foreheads and everyone was teleported back to Bobby's.

The team got together at Bobby's and they started to discuss what to do about this situation.

Dean told everyone, "Yeah, I know this is good really; but after eight months of turned pages and screwed poaches; but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens."

Bobby said, "You ain't helping."

Dean then said, "Yeah, well why don't you let me get out of your hair then."

Bobby then asked Dean, "What the hell happened to you?"

Dean said, "Reality happened; nuclear is the only option we have left," "Michael can nuke the devil, save a boatload of people."

Elliot told everyone, "What are we all doing, really?" "We thought we could make a difference and we only made a fraction of a difference and the demons are still winning." He then said, "We should have Lucifer and his demons on the run by now, eight months since we started this, but they're stronger then even before." He finally said, "Michael is the only one who can ensure that the Earth survives and that most of humanity with it."

Bobby then said to both Dean and Elliot, "But not all of them, we have to think of something else."

Dean and Elliot then tried to paint the overall picture of the situation that they were all in right now and why this now had to be done. Cragen could net believe what he was hearing and neither could Olivia, Huang, Fin, or Munch. Suddenly, Bobby pulled out of one his revolvers and a round. He tells them all that the round is the one he plans to put in his head. He tells Dean that everyday he thinks that it is the day he would do it; but he does not because he promised Dean that he would not give up and they should not either.

Suddenly, Castiel has a migraine and tells them something is up and he leaves. He appears in an unknown location and sees that a body is being resurrected. He then sees two angels who engage him in combat. He fights them both and succeeds in killing both of them. He then helps the person being resurrected, out of the ground and he then teleports the person back to Bobby's. Once he gets back he alerts everyone he has someone. They enter the room and Sam, Dean, and Elliot recognize the person. Sam tells them that it is their brother. Bobby then inquires if it is Adam. Elliot then tells everyone that it is John's other son, Adam. Castiel then tells them that since Dean and Elliot are refusing to say 'yes' to Michael that the angels have decided to move on from Dean and Elliot and instead use Adam as Michael's vessel because he is also John Winchester's bloodline. Sam then inquired that after all this the angels suddenly have a plan B. He was not happy with this news. Adam awakes and tells Sam and Dean that he knows who they are and he asks where Zachariah was located.

So; Sam, Dean, and Elliot told him the truth in that the angels were lying to him and they were full of crap and that if he did as they asked; they were going to roast most of the planet. Adam indicated that he was informed that the fight could get hairy, but since it was the devil, it was alright. Sam then indicated that they were trying to find another way to stop the apocalypse and to put trust in them. Adam asked why he needed to and he told them because they were blood. Elliot then told him that putting trust in blood was more important then putting trust in those he does not know very well. Adam then looked at Elliot and he indicated that he knew of him and that he visited with John the same way that John visited his mom and him. Adam then said that even though they were blood, they were not family. He then said that if he helped the angels, his mom would be resurrected and he could see her again because she was his family.

That night; Adam was trying to sneak out of Bobby's and was stopped by Sam. He indicated that he wanted to go out for beer and Sam said they had lots. He went and got one for Adam and himself. They went into the other room and they talked.

Adam said, "You know, you pitched this whole dewy eyed bromance thing but the truth is I'm on lockdown aren't I?"

Sam said, "Adam, you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you, keeping you from all of this."

Adam then said, "Yeah, well I guess the monster that ate me probably didn't get that memo."

Sam asked, "You remember that?"

Adam said, "Oh, yeah!"

Sam said, "So trust me! The one thing worse then seeing dad once a year, was seeing him all year."

Adam then asked Sam, "Do you know how full of crap you are?"

Sam said, "What?"

Adam said, "Really! You see it was me and it was my mom, that's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital; I cooked my own dinners, I put myself to bed," "so you can say whatever you like about our dad, but the truth is I would have taken anything; alright."

Sam then said, "Look, if we had known we had a brother."

Adam said, "But you didn't, so!"

Sam said, "We would've found you," "look I can't change the past, I wish I could, but, from here"

Adam then cut Sam off and said, "What?" "We going to hop in the family truckster, hop on down to Wallyworld?"

Sam then said, "Tell you one thing, an attitude like that, you'd fit right in around here."

Sam excused himself and left to go and check on Dean. Huang came and sat with Adam.

Huang said, "I'm George Huang and I've been working with your family since this whole thing got started."

Adam said, "I heard of you; you are an FBI psychiatrist right? Well, I don't need a shrink, all I need is to do my part and see my mother again and things will be honky dory."

Huang said, "I think you are suffering from extreme anxiety and fear of abandonment."

Adam said, "What do you mean?"

Huang said, "I overheard your conversation and I could not help hear that you were the one who cared for your mother while no one else did and your father only came by once a year." He then said, "You feel that you have only one bond in your world and that is with your mother and no one else."

Adam then said, "Yeah! So what?"

Huang said, "We can all feel these deep dark holes in our lives, especially after some of the experiences we encounter, but the best way to get through them is to count on those we love or those who wish to enter our lives."

Adam said, "So what are you saying? I just have to buck up and accept Sam and Dean as my family now?"

Huang said, "No, no! What I am saying is that you should try to let Sam, Dean, and Elliot into your lives to see if you can experience the kind of bond you had with your mother and see if you can expand it." Huang said, "It is only those who don't give such relationships a chance that end up in a great deal of hurt and pain and have no hope for anything."

Adam then said, "I'll think about it!"

When Huang left, Adam went to sleep and Sam was checking in on Dean in the panic room downstairs. Dean told Sam he was not going to let Adam take a bullet for him because he or their uncle Elliot was going to do it. Elliot said that if Dean suddenly has a change of heart that he was going to say 'yes' to Michael. They basically both told Sam that no matter what; one of them was going to say 'yes' to Michael. Dean and Elliot then indicated that they finally came to the decision because they were tired and knew that no matter what they did, that Sam was going to say 'yes' to Lucifer and it was only a matter of time before he did. Dean then said that when Lucifer takes over Sam; that someone had to be there to fight him and it was not going to be Adam, it would be either he or Uncle Elliot. Sam then left and locked the door behind him. Later on; Castiel found that Dean and Elliot were not in the room and he entered. Dean appeared and made the sidual to send Castiel away, and he did. Then, Dean and Elliot snook out without alerting anyone.

Meanwhile; Adam had a dream about Zachariah and he told him that he could not trust Sam, Dean, and his Uncle Elliot since they would rather save their own bacon then the planets and he assured him that he would see his mother again after he said 'yes' to Michael. Adam then woke up.

Dean appeared before a Jehovah's Witness and asked him to summon the angels to let them know he arrived. Castiel suddenly appeared and he knocked out the Jehovah Witness and then took Dean and Elliot into the ally and started to beat them up.

Cas told Dean, "I rebelled for this," "so that you can surrender to them?"

Dean said, "Cas, please!"

Cas said, "I gave everything for you, and this is what you give to me?"

Elliot then said, "What do you expect; there's nothing more that can be done!" "It's over!"

Dean and Elliot were lying on the ground bleeding.

Dean told Cas, "Do it; just do it."

Cas then knocked out Dean and Elliot and he teleported them back to Bobby's.

Once they got back; they found out that Adam was gone. Castiel told them that the angel's talked to Adam in a dream and they came to Bobby's and took him. Dean then asked where the angel's would take Adam.

Adam was located in a special room that had a bunch of angel pictures in it and he was sitting at a table with a good supply of burgers and beer. Zachariah told Adam that it was the same kind of food that Dean liked and they had similar tastes in food. He then informs Adam that they decided not to use him for Michael's vessel because they are using him instead as bait to get Sam, Dean, and Elliot there to have either Dean or Elliot say 'yes' as the angels had already planned and Adam would still get to see his mother. Zachariah told him that the Winchesters have one weakness and that was family and because of that; they will come to rescue him. After hearing all this; Adam realized that Sam and Dean were telling him the truth and he told Zachariah he did not believe a thing he told him now. Zachariah responded by making Adam hemorrhage blood from his mouth to ensure that he keep his mouth shut.

Back at Bobby's. Sam woke up Dean and Elliot in the panic room and he uncuffed them from their beds and he told them that Castiel found out that Adam was being held in the same angel room that he had once held Dean and the place was swarming with angels. Dean went into detail about the room they were talking about to Elliot. Dean then realized that it was a trap to get either he and Uncle Elliot to say 'yes' to Michael or it was not and one of them was going to say 'yes' anyways. Sam then said that they were going by themselves and not the team because this was a family mission. They went upstairs and told everyone they would be back and to keep thinking up more strategies to stop the apocalypse. So; Sam, Dean, Elliot, and Castiel went out to the Impala and Castiel managed to teleport them in the car to the location. He told them that they were in Van Nays, California and the room was located in a warehouse. Castiel said he would enter and take care of the angels and then they would enter the room and rescue Adam.

Castiel entered the warehouse and got surrounded by angels. He had carved a sidual on his chest and he pressed it and he and the other angels disappeared. Sam, Dean, and Elliot entered the warehouse and both Dean and Elliot saw a corner office room and they both entered and found that they were both now in the secret angel room that Dean once visited before.

Dean found Adam lying on the floor and he went to him.

Dean said, "Adam! Hey, hey"

Adam said, "You came for me!"

Dean said, "You're family!"

Adam said, "Dean, it's a trap!"

Dean said, "I figured"

Elliot said, "C'mon, let's get out of here before Zachariah shows up."

Zachariah then showed up.

Zachariah said, "Dean, please! Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Dean asked Zachariah "Did you?"

Sam came up behind Zachariah with the angel blade and struck. However, Zachariah turned around in time and blocked Sam and threw him against the wall.

Dean yelled, "Sam"

Zachariah said, "You know what I've learned from this experience Dean?" "Patience!"

Zachariah made both Sam and Adam hemorrhage blood from their mouths and he continued to talk with Dean and Elliot.

Elliot said, "You son of a bitch!"

Dean told Zachariah, "Let em go you son of a bitch."

Zachariah said, "I mean I thought I was downsized for sure, and for us, a firing; pretty dam literal," "but I should have trusted the boss man; it's all playing out like he said; you, me, your hemorrhaging brothers," "your finally ready right?" "You know there's no other choice, there's never been a choice."

Elliot said, "Let my nephews go, or I will rip you to shreds myself."

Dean said, "Stop it; stop it right now."

Zachariah said, "In exchange for what?"

Elliot said, "I'll do it, I will say 'yes' to Michael."

Dean said, "Dammit Zachariah please; I'll do it."

Zachariah asked both of them, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Dean said, "Okay, yes, the answer is yes."

Sam said, "Dean!"

Dean yelled to Zachariah, "Do you hear me? So call Michael down you bastard."

Zachariah asked, "How do I know your not lying?"

Dean said, "Do I look like I'm lying?"

Elliot then said, "Do I also look like I'm lying?"

Zachariah then summoned Michael and when he was doing this; he looked to Sam and signaled him that he had a plan.

Zachariah then said, "He's coming!"

Zach then said, "When he arrives; you both make your cases to him for which one will be the appropriate vessel for him to take; and then he will choose for himself." Zach then said, "One of you will be our general for the coming battle and the other will be on the sidelines like everyone else."

Dean told Zachariah, "Of course, I have a few conditions."

Elliot said, "I have a few too!"

Zachariah asked them, "What?"

Dean said, "Its a few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say 'yes'

Elliot also said the same thing.

Zachariah said, "Sure, fine; make a list."

Dean said, "But most of all; Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you."

Elliot had again said the same thing.

Zachariah asked, "What did you say?"

Dean said, "I said before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass, he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."

Zachariah then said, "You really think Michael's going to go for that?"

Dean said, "Who's more important to him now, you or me?"

Elliot then said, "Or me?"

Zachariah then grabbed Dean and said, "You listen to me; you are nothing but a maggot inside a worms ass," "Do you know who I am after I deliver you to Michael?"

Dean said, "Expendable!"

Zachariah then said, "Michael's not going to kill me."

Dean and Elliot both said, Maybe not! But I am."

Dean and Elliot pulled out an angel's blade and Dean jabbed it like an upper cut into Zachariah's chin and Elliot jabbed his in Zachariah's back. Zachariah died and then Dean went to Adam and Elliot to Sam to try to escape before the room finished shaking and Michael arrived.

Dean asked Adam, "Adam, can you walk?"

Adam said, "Yeah!"

Dean said, "Okay, c'mon!"

Elliot picked up Sam and said, "We got to get out of here!"

Dean went to Sam and he and Elliot carried them out. Dean opened the door to the room and yelled to Adam to move it. Dean got Sam out, but as Adam was running for the door, it closed and he could not open it and he kept on knocking on it.

Adam knocked on the door and yelled, "No! Dean, help; it won't open"

Dean and Elliot put Sam down and returned to the door, but found that the knob was hot and he could not reach it to open it.

Adam yelled, "Dean, help, Dean"

Dean yelled, "Hold on! Will get you out! Just hold on," "Adam, do you hear me?"

Elliot yelled to Adam, "Don't panic; will get the door open somehow, hold on."

Adam looked around and noticed that Michael had arrived and the room disappeared. Dean and Elliot called again for Adam and Dean opened the door and all they saw was an abandoned office room.

Sam, Dean, and Elliot started to drive back to Bobby's and they discussed how they were rocking the 'yes' with their rouse. Dean then told them that he really considered it, but knew that it would not accomplish anything. He then told them that they will get Castiel and Adam back and that they were going to screw destiny because they would from now continue this fight; their own way. Elliot told them that he was with them on that.


	14. Chapter 14: The Apocalypse affects All

**Chapter 14: How the Apocalypse affects all**

Sam, Dean, and Elliot had been on the road the last few weeks after defeating Zachariah and showing down with Michael once and for all. They had traveled through twelve states trying to find anyone they could that could help get Castiel and Adam back from where they went. They were just passing through Indiana in hopes of finding some people there before heading back to Bobby's. However, they suddenly found something was up. They were traveling on the I-90 and there was a detour that would take them through Muncie and get them back on the road they were traveling to their next location. While driving, they found that a large hurricane started with lots and lots of rain and they knew they had to turn in for the night. They suddenly found a hotel and pulled in. They were amazed to see a hotel of this kind on the highway.

They parked the Impala and got out and entered the hotel. The concierge got their room prepared and told them that they only had one room left and they would arrange for another bed to be placed in their room. He then informed Dean and Elliot that they had nicks on his necks and Dean and Elliot found they did have a small cut, but could not explain it. Dean then asked the concierge what kind of food they had and he said it was a buffet, all you can eat and he showed them the dining room. He then told them that their bags will be taken to their room immediately.

Sam, Dean, and Elliot entered the dining room and started to eat their dinner. Dean helps himself to some tender beef with gravy and mash potatoes and a good side of freshly steamed vegeteables. Then he grabs a quick slice of pie and steals a chocolate piece off another desert and proceeded to join the others at their table. While walking by, he encounters an attractive woman who realizes that he's trying to hit on her and she repeatedly tells him "no". Dean quickly gets to the table.

Dean said, "Sam, I'm puckered man, eat somethin."

Elliot told Dean, "Yeah! This food is excellent and it's better then what we've eaten the last few weeks."

Sam said, "We should hit the road Dean."

Dean asked, "In this storm? What its, its"

Sam said, "It's biblical, exactly; it's friggin Noah's Ark out there and were eating pie."

Dean said, "How many hours of sleep did you get this week; what three, four? Bobby's got his feelers okay, we have talked with every Hoodoo man and root woman in twelve states."

Sam said, "Yeah! Well I'm not giving up."

Dean said, "Nobody's giving up, especially me, we are going to find a way to beat the devil, okay soon; I can feel it and we will find Cas, we will find Adam; but you are no good to me burnt out."

Sam said, "Yeah, yeah okay!"

Dean said, "C'mon, we actually get the night off for once, let's try to enjoy it."

Elliot told Sam, "I understand your suspicions, but that's probably your nerves unwinding; I've been feeling that way ever since this thing got started."

After they eat dinner; they retire to their room. Elliot sees that his bed is setup nicely like the others and he sits down at the table in the room to relax. Dean is impressed to see that they have little chocolates sitting on their pillows and the best porn is on demand, but Sam is suspicious.

Sam asks Dean, "Isn't this place kind of, in the middle of nowhere?"

Dean said, "So?"

Sam said, "So what's a four star hotel doing on a no star highway?"

Suddenly, they hear a big bang noise in the room next door. They check it out and see the room is completely deserted and only find an engagement ring on the floor. They report the incident to the concierge and ask about the couple. He tells them that they checked out. Elliot informs him that they left an engagement ring. The concierge tells them he would put it in the lost and found. After this; Sam, Dean, and Elliot realize that something is going on and decide to check it out. Elliot tells him that he got the same suspicion based on the concierge's quick responses and stead fast accuracy. Sam and Elliot follow the concierge and Dean scans the halls with his spirit meter device. Dean finds the meter spiking when he approaches a room. He looks in and quickly sees an elephant and continues to walk and then realizes what he might've seen. He checks the room again and sees a man getting out of the shower. The man gets furious with Dean and indicates that it's not a peep show and closes his door.

Sam and Elliot follow the concierge to another room, but lose him. They go back and meet up with Dean. The concierge talks with two other people, one of them is the woman Dean tried to pick up at dinner.

Concierge tells them, "Sorry to interrupt, the last guests just arrived."

Man said, "So everything's ready?"

Concierge said, "As it will ever be, the pantry's full."

Man asked, "And the Winchesters?"

Concierge said, "Suspicious, but under control!"

Woman asked, "You have their blood?"

Concierge said, "Of course I do."

The concierge quickly warps speeds to the women and gives them Sam, Dean, and Elliot's blood samples.

The concierge said, "I'm quick; boys never even knew what hit em."

Woman said, "Thank you Mercury!"

Man said, "Okay; let's get this show on the road!"

Sam, Dean, and Elliot return to the lobby to find that it is completely deserted; when there should have been more people around there. They also discussed what they discovered on their way back to the lobby.

Sam asked Dean, "An elephant?"

Elliot asked, "You're serious?"

Dean said, "Yeah!"

Sam asked, "Like an elephant?"

Dean said,"Like full on Babar."

Sam said, "So what the hell is; where's everybody?"

Sam tries to open the door to exit the hotel and he cannot.

Dean said, "Let me guess it's locked; so what, the roaches check in, they don't check out?"

Sam said, "Think about how we got here; that detour on I-90, the friggin hurricane!"

Dean said, "You're saying we were lead here?"

Sam said, "Were like rats in a maze."

Elliot said, "Which means whatever's going on here; it definitely concerns us, if they went through this much trouble to pull something like that off to get us here." He then said, "If that's the case; what are we dealing with?"

They enter the kitchen and find soup on the stove that looks like its boiling blood. Dean lifts the ladle and hopes to not find eyeballs and he does. They hear the other guests in the freezer and they try to get them out. Sam, Dean, and Elliot get grabbed and taken into the dining room, where the others are gathered. They all see that each is a god, goddess, or deity from many religions; like Ganesha, Kali, Odin, Mercury, Baldur, Baron Samedi, and others.

Dean told Sam and Elliot, "Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention."

Elliot said, "I'm guessing were definitely once again above our pay grade."

Mercury came in with their dinner and it was one of the other guests from the freezer.

A man identified as Baldur then told everyone, "ladies and gentlemen, our guests of honour have arrived."

Baldur then took his wine glass and tapped it a few times with his fork after they finished eating.

Baldur then said, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming; in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this, this many gods under one roof.

Sam said, "gods?"

Baldur then went into detail of how the Judeo-Christian apocalypse is happening and how their faiths have to work together before the apocalypse wipes them out and then he tells them that they have the vessels of Michael and Lucifer that they can use as bargaining chips for their safety. He then opens the floor to suggestions for their next move. Some of the gods dispute over what is happening because they each have their own views on the end of the world and as this happens, Sam, Dean, and Elliot try to escape. Kali then causes a chandelier to drop to stop their escape. She then indicates that they have to fight cause it would end in bloodshed no matter what. Mercury suggests negotiations and Kali proceeds to strangle him till Baldur tells her to back off. Suddenly, Gabriel enters the dining room.

Gabriel tells everyone, "Can't we all just get along?"

Sam said, "Gab."

Sam quickly got silenced by Gabriel and also Dean and Elliot.

Gabriel then said, "Sam, Dean; it's always wrong place, worse time with you mutton heads, huh."

Gabriel then said, "Oh; you brought the cop friend with you as well; must be a whole new world for you friend."

Baldur said, "Loki!"

Gabriel said, "Baldur, good seeing you too; I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." He then asked them, "Why are you here?" He then indicates that they cannot stop or fight the apocalypse. He then tells Sam, Dean, and Elliot that they have to talk in private and he snaps his fingers and sends them back to their room.

Once back in their room; they're shocked at seeing all those gods.

Dean said, "Holy crap!"

Sam said, "Yeah tell me about it; by the way, next time I say let's keep driving, ahhh, let's keep driving."

Dean said, "Okay, next time!"

Sam said, "Ahhh; alright, so what's our next move?"

Dean said, "I don't know; we grab those poor saps out of the freezer I guess; bust em out; will gank a few freaks on the way if were lucky.

Elliot said, "Guys; we have to remember, that those guys are gods and deity's and they might not be able to be killed with the kind of stuff we have; there might be other kinds of materials to do them in; I think two of us can open the freezer and the other creates a diversion and then we can get out of here if were lucky."

Gabriel then appeared in their room.

Gabriel told them, "And when are you ever lucky?"

Dean said, "Well you know what, bite me Gabriel."

Gabriel said, "Maybe later, big boy."

Dean then said, "I should've known, I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."

Gabriel said, "You think I'm behind this, please."

Gabriel then indicates he's there to save them and these gods will either kill them or use em as bait, but regardless; they were screwed. Dean then reminded him that a few months back he was trying to get them to play their roles and he was screwing with them. Sam then inquires if these gods do in fact have a chance of stopping Lucifer. Gabriel then talks to them of the blood spell Kali put on them and that he'll get the samples to break it. Dean then tells him they'll also take the people from the freezer as well. Gabriel then tells them it will be hard to get everyone out of there. Dean then threatens to expose Gabriel for who he really is to them and then he agrees to help them.

Gabriel goes to Kali's room and seduces her and Sam, Dean, and Elliot again try to rescue the people in the freezer. They get attacked and Dean kills the attacker and wonders where Gabriel is. Back in Kali's room; she reveals that she really knows that Loki is Gabriel and shows him the blood she took from him indicating he's also bound to her spell. Sam, Dean, Elliot, and Gabriel are all brought back to the dining room.

Kali tells Gabriel that she knew for a while who he really was and she searches him and finds his archangel blade and she accuses him of being a spy. He tells her he's not and that he's a runaway and trying to save everyone from Lucifer and they can't beat him because he knows how the story ends. She then says that it is their story, not any of theirs. She then says they pillage and butcher in their god's name; but they're not the only religion on Earth and he's not the only god and they're wrong if they think they can just rip Earth apart. Kali finally indicates that there were billions of people of other faiths before Christianity and they existed first and that she should end the world; not them. She then takes Gabriel's blade and kills him with it.

Dean then got up from his seat and said, "Alright; you primitive screw heads, listen up."

Sam asked, "Are you out of your mind?"

Dean said, "I'm out of options." He then said, "Now, on any other day, I'd be doing my dam nest to kill you, you filthy murdering chimps; but ahhh eh, desperate times." Dean then said, "So even though I'd love nothing better then to slit your throats you dicks; I'm going to help you; I'm going to help you ice the devil."

Dean pours himself a drink.

Dean then said, "And then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal; you want Lucifer, well dudes not in the yellow pages; but me and Sam, we can get him here."

Kali asked, "How?"

Dean said, "First you let those main courses go; then we talk; oh we can either take on the devil together or you lame as bitches can eat me, literally."

They release the people in the freezer and they all escape the hotel. Dean then sees that Gabriel is hiding in his car. He gets in and Gabriel tells him he gave Kali a fake blade and Dean tries to convince him to help take down Lucifer and save the other gods and to stop being afraid to stand up to him.

Lucifer then arrives at the hotel. He tells Mercury that the Pagans gave the Earth to the angels because they were petty. He then kills Mercury! Everyone notices that the lights in the hotel are flickering and they hear screams and know that Lucifer arrived and is killing all the gods in the hotel.

Sam told everyone, "It's him!"

Kali asked, "How?"

Dean said, "Does it matter? Sha zam us outta here would ya."

Baldur said, "We can't!"

Elliot tells Baldur, "Why not? If you want a fighting chance, you're going to have to; so do it now."

Lucifer enters the dining room and tells them they cannot leave the room because they did not say mother may I and is happy to see Sam, Dean, and Elliot again.

Kali tells Baldur, "Baldur, don't!"

Baldur tells Lucifer, "You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?"

Baldur attacks Lucifer and he kills him.

Lucifer tells Baldur, "No one gives us the right; we take it."

Kali and Lucifer engage in battle and then Gabriel arrives. He hides behind a table with Sam, Dean, and Elliot and Gabriel gives them a DVD that he tells them to guard with their lives. He then confronts Lucifer and saves Kali and Sam, Dean, and Elliot take her out of the hotel and they all leave in the Impala.

Gabriel and Lucifer talk about Lucifer was caste out of Heaven and Gabriel tells him that he's loyal to humanity because God created humanity to forgive and many do. They both engage each other and Lucifer kills him because he knew Gabriel's tricks.

The next day; Sam, Dean, and Elliot are watching the DVD Gabriel gave them on Sam's laptop and he tells them that if they were watching it; it meant he was dead and as such, they could not kill Lucifer, but they could trap him back in his cage. He tells them that the four horsemen's rings were the keys to the cage. He tells them that when they get all four, they got the cage. Dean then reminded Sam and Elliot that they had War and Famine's; now, they just had to get Pestilence's and Death's.

Meanwhile; Pestilence was driving the roads in a greenish car and he entered a pharmacy looking sickly and spread influenza all over the place and then left to continue spreading disease. The pharmacist was reading the newspaper talking about the surgeon general telling people to "stay home" because a new influenza virus was spreading quickly and vaccine was in short supply and Pestilence approached him and sneezed on him before leaving.


End file.
